Enfrentate a tus miedos
by lucilda
Summary: Cap6!H/G,Hr/R,los Weasley.Solo tú puedes elegir,entrar o no en esta historia,pero recuerda que en el mundo de los miedos nadie está a salvo.Así que si buscas algo más que una historia que leer, entra desconocido,pero ten cuidado...te hemos advertido
1. Introducción  &Siempre sin avisar&

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, solamente los que mi torturada mente ha creado, lo demás pertenecen a _"JotaKá (sigueescribiendoporfavor) Rowling"_**

* * *

_¡Lumos!_

_**...**  
_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

_

* * *

_

_Enfréntate a tus miedos_

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que oí esas palabras.

Sabias ¿verdad?

Pero siempre son pronunciadas a la ligera. ¿Que por qué? Bueno, supongo que nadie se plantea nunca que es una de las cosas más difíciles que tendrá que hacer en su vida. Obviamente, como personas cuerdas e inteligentes que sois, de lo cual no tengo duda por supuesto, no deseáis ver vuestros más profundos temores llevados a la realidad, porque, ¿cómo se actúa en esos momentos?

Buena pregunta.

¿Existe una respuesta?

Es el momento de averiguarlo…

El muchacho con gafas estaba en medio de un fuego cruzado entre amigos y enemigos, recuerdos del pasado y del presente.

-¡Eh, muévete!

En ese preciso momento un destello verde pasó muy cerca a su lado, lo que hizo que reaccionara dando un respingo, se giró lo suficientemente rápido para ver como de nuevo sendos destellos verdes se acercaban.  
Agarró al chico que le había gritado por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó lo justo para que ambos cayeran a un hueco cercano dejado por una maldición de considerada potencia. Los rayos les pasaron tan cerca que les despeinaron el cabello.

Ambos se levantaron de un salto gritando a la vez.

-¡_Desmaius_!

Por un momento el enmascarado se iluminó a causa de los hechizos, pero un segundo más tarde salió volando hacia atrás.

-¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado? –dijo el muchacho que tenía a su lado mientras se restregaba para quitarse el polvo que tenía en los ojos, ojos de color azul.

-¡NOOOO!

En ese momento dejó de respirar, se dio la vuelta lentamente notando el vértigo que sentía en el estómago, rezando para que aquello que veía no fuera real, y sólo cuando oyó el estallido de alguien desapareciendo, volvió a coger aire.

.

.

Una cortina de pelo rojo le caía sobre los hombros y respiraba con dificultad, era consciente que sus fuerzas empezaban a escasear, pero tenía que continuar, si quería vivir de lo cual, por cierto, estaba bastante segura, dejar de luchar no se encontraba entre una de sus opciones.  
Fue en aquel momento cuando oyó aquel grito desgarrador que ponía los pelos de punta. Un grito no producido por el dolor físico, sino por algo mucho más profundo, un dolor que solamente puede producir el alma. Un alma que pierde a su gemela en la existencia, para siempre.

Se deshizo con un amplio movimiento de los dos contrincantes que le acosaban, y miró al frente. Todos sus sentidos disminuyeron hasta el punto de que no oía, no olía…, solo podía contemplar la escena que tenía ante sí.

En el suelo se podía ver el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre alto, y sobre él, una mujer con la cara surcada en lágrimas llamándole por su nombre y sacudiéndolo, en un vano intento para que regresara, pero era imposible pues él, ya estaba muy lejos.

Dos figuras se aparecieron al lado de la mujer y se la llevaron arrastras de allí, desapareciéndose de nuevo.

La chica sintió entonces como el volumen subía y a pesar de que todavía se sentía en una burbuja, fue consciente entonces de los sonidos que había a su alrededor, oía como el muchacho con gafas le llamaba por su nombre y le gritaba, "vamos, muévete, márchate", y en voz aún más fuerte exclamaba "retirada".

A lo que al punto agarró el cuerpo tirado en el suelo y se desapareció también.

Pero ella no podía hacer nada porque en ese preciso momento acababa de escuchar una risa fría e inhumana, una risa que le llegó hasta el corazón e hizo que éste le bombardeara ira en forma de veneno por las venas.

Se giró lentamente.

-¿Te diviertes?-dijo con un ligero temblor.

Ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo cara a cara. Fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno, ponte en mi lugar, cómo te sentirías si poco a poco todos aquellos que te propusiste matar en su momento fuesen cayendo uno por uno–se quedó en silencio pensativo un segundo para después concluir- sí… la verdad es que sí, por qué ¿acaso tú no?

La pelirroja empuñó la varita con más fuerza y apuntó.

Él en cambio sonrió con renovada alegría aunque no era una sonrisa alegre en absoluto.

-No, veo, que no…

A ella empezó a temblarle la respiración de pura rabia aunque mantuvo firme la varita apuntándole al corazón. Aunque dudaba seriamente que tuviera uno.

-Supongo que es mucho más fácil eliminar a los metomentodo cuando se les ataca al… como era, ¡ah! sí, corazón –dijo lentamente mientras observaba distraídamente detrás de ella en el lugar que se habían desaparecido las cuatro personas- debería haberle hecho caso a Dumbledore antes y las cosas hubiesen sido mucho más simples, por no hablar del gasto innecesario de tiempo. Pero he de reconocer que, como siempre en estos últimos años, vosotros os encontráis de por medio intentando arruinar mis maravillosos planes.

Sin esperar respuesta continuó, como si nada.

-Pero tú de esto sabes mucho ¿verdad? –sonrió-, no tienes más que observar a tus padres, ¿verdad que sí, pequeña Ginny? Aunque has crecido mucho desde la primera vez que te vi… ¿recuerdas ese día? Supongo que no. Y aún así se ha convertido en uno de tus peores recuerdos o debería decir miedos –dijo lentamente mirándola a los ojos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió pasó muy deprisa, la chica levantó la varita, se oyó una fuerte explosión, una mano le sujetó la suya y evitó que atacara.

-¡No!

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí-dijo el hombre ante la presencia del recién llegado, clavó sus ojos en los del chico, rojo contra verde y continuó.

-Estaba manteniendo aquí una agradable tertulia en la que tú seguramente también puedas opinar. Pues os parecéis mucho ¿verdad?, tu padre y tú quiero decir, y no es la primera vez que te lo dicen…

El recién llegado levantó la varita aún sujetando a la chica pelirroja, y murmuró para ella.

-Vámonos…

Dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Ambos con el mismo complejo de héroe! ¡Sálvalos a todos entonces de nuevo, sálvala a ella y muere después como hizo él con tu madre, sálvala otra vez como ya hiciste antes! Pero llegará un día que no tendréis tanta suerte y ese día está más cerca de lo que crees.

Mientras hablaba el hombre avanzaba en pequeños pasos sin preocuparle las varitas que seguían apuntándole, a su vez la pareja retrocedía poco a poco.

-No tendréis donde esconderos, ni quien os ayude, seréis unos proscritos –hablaba despacio recalcando cada sílaba que decía como si por cada palabra diera una estocada directa al corazón- Me refiero más de lo que sois ahora claro, pura escoria -añadió con una sonrisa desagradable.

Los dos muchachos atacaron a la vez y tras una explosión desaparecieron, pero el hombre de ojos rojos aún gritó.

-¡Acabarás como él entonces, exactamente igual que él, Potter! –Y alzando los brazos al cielo gritó con una inmensa felicidad que hacía años que no sentía- ¡HOY, POR FIN, HA LLEGADO ESE DÍA!

* * *

**...**

Si has llegado hasta aquí, mi más sincero agradecimiento, pero tendrás que seguir leyendo hasta el final de la primera travesura para poder participar en ella. Pero no lo olvides _ha llegado el día._

_¡Nox!_


	2. Capítulo 1: Deja vu

_¡Lumos!_

_..._

Bueno, ¡hola de nuevo!_._

Primeramente agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron el fic y les gustó, también a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y no entendieron nada, y sobre todo me gustaría agradecerles los que después de leer el primer capítulo lean éste que es el segundo.

Después, muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron, en especial a_ Agus_ que comentó a la hora creo, de que yo subiese el capítulo uno, así que espero que este te guste, aunque ya te advierto que no te va a explicar nada, al menos será menos confuso XD. _Aiko_ muchas, muchas graacias! Que aunque no sea capaz de escribir diecisiete páginas de capítulo como tú mi récord está en siete, _lprote_ muchas gracias, _JOr_ a la que le agradezco lo indecible que accediera a leerlo, después de que casi la amenazase casi con ahogarla XD, _jeftpotter_ muchismas gracias también, a_ Irenee_ que bueno tampoco la conozco mucho, un par de años si eso... pero que le da la suficiente confianza para poder matarme como no escriba rápido la historia XDD.

Y ya por último a _"xemaria"_ a la cual va dedicado este capítulo por ser la primera en leerlo y en darme su apoyo. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

**Y sin más aquí va el segundo capítulo, ningún personaje me pertenece todo pertenece a JK Rowling**

**

* * *

**

Caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, pobremente iluminado, era un lugar extrañamente familiar para él, tenía la sensación de que en algún otro momento de su vida había estado allí antes. Escuchó algo detrás suya y alzó la varita, pero sólo era el ascensor que subía con su habitual traqueteo. Volvió a mirar al frente hasta que por fin torció a la derecha y continuó con paso firme por una sala iluminada por llamas azules llena de puertas, cruzó una de ellas hasta llegar a una sala enorme con hileras de estanterías, continuaba hasta el pasillo ciento quince y se detenía ante una esfera de cristal donde la etiqueta rezaba a la luz que la propia esfera parecía producir. Potter-Weasley-Granger "Sólo un recuerdo"  
Había algo en aquellas palabras que le despertó el aletargado cerebro, como si debiese saber de donde procedían.

-¡Eh!

Entonces Harry abrió los ojos y se irguió en el asiento, e intentó enfocar al hombre que le llamaba.  
Ron lo miraba con suspicacia.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry.

-Nada, nada…, Kingsley te estaba buscando, te espera en su despacho.

Harry se levantó de inmediato y cruzó la habitación en pocos pasos. Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, Ron comentó en voz alta.

-Puedo ir instalando las sábanas en la silla para que cuando vuelvas puedas quedarte dormido otra vez.

Harry le sonrió con una mueca y cerró la puerta.  
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo intentó recordar el sueño que había tenido, aunque las imágenes les resultaban muy confusas y borrosas, llegó a la puerta y llamó. Lo más curioso –se dijo a sí mismo mientras abría la puerta- es que no recordaba haber tenido sueño, sino más bien una pérdida rápida de consciencia, algo que hacía años que no le pasaba…

.

.

-¡Anda ya! Eso es imposible –exclamó Ron cuando le contó lo que había pasado en el despacho del ministro.

-Pues no me creas pero me acaban de ascender a jefe de aurores. –dijo Harry riendo.

Ron que parecía todavía alucinado se sentó.

-A ver…, no digo que no te lo merezcas –comentó Ron irguiéndose en la silla- porque después de todo, eres el niño que vivió, el Elegido, el que derrotó al mago más peligroso de los últimos tiempos, el que se queda dormido trabajando –dijo Ron enumerando con los dedos- pero es que los jefes de aurores suelen ser un poco más… mayores y tú has cumplido los veintisiete hace más o menos cinco meses nada más.

Harry se encogió de hombros y terminó.

-Sabes perfectamente que Brown, el antiguo jefe, hacía años que quería jubilarse y que creía que sería Kingsley quien le sucedería, pero al convertirse éste en ministro ha tenido que buscar otro para el puesto y yo soy, a pesar de mi edad, el que más tiempo lleva por aquí, ya sabes después de las bajas por la guerra…  
Harry y Ron guardaron silencio, las muertes de Fred, Tonks, Lupin y tantos otros era algo que no conseguirían superar nunca.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho queda. Por cierto, ¿no habíamos quedado con Hermione para almorzar?

-Sí, le dije que pasaríamos a por ella sobre la una, y será mejor no llegar tarde porque últimamente esta muy rara, más rara de lo habitual quiero decir –dijo Ron mientras recogía la chaqueta y salían por la puerta- a veces está normal y otras veces le cambia el humor y se enfada conmigo sin motivo.

Harry que sin decir nada, costumbre que había adquirido a lo largo de los años cuando sus amigos discutían y dejaban de hablarse, llamó al ascensor que no tardó en llegar con su habitual traqueteo. Ron abrió la puerta y entró.

-¿Entras o qué?

Harry quien se había quedado observando el ascensor como si le hubiese llegado un recuerdo repentino sacudió la cabeza y también entró.  
Dentro sólo había una chica morena con algunas columnas de papeles con el símbolo del ministerio de magia, en los brazos, parecía muy apurada.

-¿Quieres ayuda? ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Ron.

La chica le miró con una extraña mirada, llena de emoción. Y después miró a Harry. Que raro –pensó Harry.

-Gracias, pero no quiero desviaros, yo me dirijo a la planta de legislación mágica –la chica habló con voz nerviosa aunque ya no había rastro de aquella emoción en los ojos, quizás hubiese interpretado mal lo que había visto antes.

-No te preocupes nosotros también vamos hacia allí, mi mujer trabaja allí.

La chica les pasó unos cuantos informes a cada uno y respiró notablemente aliviada.

-Vale, puede que a veces haya metido la pata –retomó Ron la conversación esta vez cargado de papeles- un par de veces a lo sumo.  
Harry miró a Ron a los ojos y este replicó.

-Bueno, está bien, puede que me pasará con ella de vez en cuando, pero eso era antes cuando éramos unos críos que no nos atrevíamos a decir lo que realmente sentíamos. Además yo he cambiado mucho –completó Ron rápidamente.

-Puede que tuviera un mal día –dijo Harry viendo que Ron no se callaría hasta que no hablará- eso es todo, ni que te hubiese arrojado los canarios de aquella vez ¿te acuerdas?

-Como olvidarlos –replicó Ron ceñudo.

Harry oyó entonces como la chica carraspeaba por lo bajo, como si intentara ocultar una carcajada. Harry la miró, pero ésta estaba inmersa en uno de los folletos que llevaba en brazos, por lo que movió la cabeza negativamente y pensó que aquello era imposible, lo más probable es que se hubiese estado aclarando la garganta. Aunque la verdad es que aquella muchacha le estaba empezando a inquietaba un poco.  
Por fin el ascensor paró y Ron abrió la puerta, siguieron andando hasta el despacho de Hermione, la chica de los informes los siguió trastabillando detrás de ellos. A Harry le dio la impresión de que debía de llevar poco tiempo trabajando allí, pues no se le veía muy segura de lo que hacía. Le dieron los papeles que llevaban y llamaron al despacho, enseguida salió Hermione que al ver a la chica la saludó y le dijo.

-Rachel, no hace falta que lo termines todo hoy puedes continuar mañana por la mañana.

-No importa me gustar terminar las cosas cuando las empiezo, nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy –replicó la chica con una sonrisa.

Harry y Ron se miraron y supieron que estaban pensando lo mismo, si Hermione había contratado a aquella chica era porque se parecía mucho a ella en su forma de ser.  
Algo que no había cambiado en el transcurso del los años, pues Hermione se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo tan en serio como habían sido para ella los exámenes de Hogwarts, había cosas que no cambiaban nunca…  
Y otras que sí pensó Harry alegremente cuando Ron y Hermione se saludaron con un beso.

-Estos son Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, por cierto –dijo señalándolos y después dirigiéndose a éstos- os presento a Rachel Hailed, empezó hace poco como mi ayudante en prácticas así que viene por las mañanas hasta que termine las prácticas.

La chica los saludó otra vez con otra sonrisa y dijo.

-Es curioso que acabará trabajando con ella cuando, he crecido escuchando vuestros nombres y además he leído muchos libros sobre vosotros y lo que pasó con Riddle  
–dijo con voz cantarina.

Harry la miró, si no hubiese sido porque físicamente no se parecían, habría pensado que eran familiares, incluso tenía el mismo brillo de ojos que Hermione poseía cuando hablaba de cosas que había leído en algún libro. Al fin había quedado resuelto el misterio de la mirada en el ascensor, conocer a alguien del que había leído había hecho emocionarse a Rachel. Harry supuso que Hermione se sentiría igual si hubiese podido conocer a cualquiera de los personajes de _Historia de Hogwarts_. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Oye, has dicho Riddle y no Voldemort, no es muy común que las jóvenes generaciones sepan que antes se llamó Tom Riddle.

-Ah, pues no sé, es que en mi casa se le llamaba así a veces, ya que tuvimos algunos problemas con él cuando vivía. Y bueno, en libros que he leído aparece su nombre también.

Harry asintió, y entonces Ron comentó.

-Deberíamos irnos ya ¿no?

-Sí, claro, nos vamos, Rachel nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, encantada de haberos conocido.

Se alejaron de ella dejándola ordenando todo el papeleo y Harry volvió a pulsar el botón del ascensor.

* * *

_Primero a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí millones de gracias..._

_Como notó como mi conexión cerebral está que un poco mosca sólo me gustaría añadir unas palabras y es que la historia entera va dedicada a "micoautora" la cual lleva conmigo desde que empecé a escribir en clase de sociales XD (a lo mejor por eso me hice de ciencias XD), y como lo más seguro que nunca pueda dedicarle una historia como Merlín manda, aquí le dejo esta que de lejos es la mejor que se me ha ocurrido nunca._

_La última cosa que pido es que es sigáis leyendo la historia, porque lo mejor está por llegar..._

_¡Nox!_


	3. Capítulo 2: Vida normal

_¡Lumos!_

_Hola otra vez, siento el retraso, pero ha sido por cosas externas a mi persona... pero como recompensa prometo (o eso espero) subir el siguiente capitulo dentro de unos diez días más o menos XDD. Porque podríamos decir que éste es el último capítulo de introducción..., por así decirlo y en el siguiente ya por fin comienza la historia^^ Y sobre todo mil gracias a todos por leer y dos mil gracias por comentar, más aún cuando he estado baja de moral últimamente...  
_

_Pero, antes de eso me gustaría dar, como diría un loco muy ojo o un ojo muy loco, lo dejo a vuestra elección, un par de consejos generales:_  
_1º La introducción de la historia dejadla a un lado de momento y centraros en cada capítulo, por que si no os hareís un lío, más todavía quiero decir, así que vayamos poquito a poco y se irán entendiendo las cosas XD_  
_2ºComo veo que os estáis cebando con Rachel (la cual por cierto lleva ese nombre en honor a mi serie favorita), os explicaré esa escena que leísteis en el cap anterior (con esto no quiero decir que no tengáis razón o que sí, simplemente que a lo mejor no la describí bien y para que no os perdaís lo pongo). Rachel es contratada por Hermione porque trabaja muy bien y se parecen como pensó Harry, y su actitud en el ascensor es debido a encontrarse con personas a la que admira. (La escena se me ocurrió imaginandome a mí en un ascensor y que de repente apereciese JK, porque yo no sé si me desmayaría o me partiría de risa, ante la situación ¬¬ lo aviso para que si ocurre no os lo perdáis porque mis caídas suelen se espectaculares, tengo referencias...)_

_Bueno y ya sin más rollo aquí está el capítulo nuevo, perdonad el retraso y la brevedad de éste, pero irán creciendo, lo prometo^^. Por cierto los personajes no son míos, ni siquiera Rachel que es de FRIENDS XDD._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Vida normal**

-Vamos abre la boquita…

Harry mantenía el tenedor delante de James con la firme intención de darle de comer, el niño que había heredado el cabello pelirrojo aunque bastante más oscuro, de su madre y las pequeñas gafas que ya tenía que utilizar a sus cuatro años, se negaba en rotundo a probar bocado.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta de la Madriguera, ambos levantaron la cabeza y Harry fue a abrir. Eran Ron y Hermione que traían a Rose y Albus en los brazos, que al pasar a la cocina los pusieron en las sillitas especiales que había para ellos al lado de James.

Éste a su vez al verlos saltó de su silla para saludarlos, Ron lo aupó en brazos y Hermione le dio un beso.

-A ver si vosotros podéis hacer que coma, porque yo ya no sé que hacer con él-dijo Harry mientras saludaba a Rose y a su hijo Albus que se parecía a él tanto en la forma y el color del pelo, como en la de los ojos, aunque había heredado las pecas Weasley.

-¿Has probado a contarle una historia?-comentó Hermione mientras caminaba hacia el salón- ¿Molly está en el salón?

-No, estaba arriba en una de las habitaciones.

Harry miró a Ron y éste se encogió de hombros. Mientras sujetaba del revés a James haciéndole reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno, ¿qué historia queréis escuchar? –dijo Ron dejando a James de nuevo en su silla.

-Alguna que tenga acción, hombres lobos, serpientes gigantes y… peleas entre buenos y malos-dijo James fervorosamente subido a la silla.

-Técnicamente acaba de describir nuestra vida-dijo Ron por lo bajo a Harry que sonrío mientras intentaba sentarlo de nuevo en la sillita aunque el niño estaba tan emocionado que no había manera.

-La del trol-dijo entonces una vocecilla aguda.

Todos miraron hacia la niñita pelirroja que había hablado, Rose, que para sus dos años ya hablaba perfectamente.

Los tres niños les miraron expectantes y Harry y Ron se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Cuéntala tú, que tienes un papel más importante -le dijo Harry a Ron.

-Pues, vale nuestra historia comienza, narrando la historia de una chiquilla muy inteligente que intentó vencer a un trol gigante de tres metros ella sola a los doce años.

-¿No te metiste con ella y se fue a llorar a los baños donde después encerrasteis al trol?-dijo Rose con la misma vocecilla.

James y Al se quedaron mirando a Ron como si les hubiese decepcionado y Harry aprovechó el momento de la palpable tensión ambiental para meterle el trozo de pollo del tenedor en la boca al niño.

-Tu madre ya te ha contado la historia ¿verdad?-Rose asintió sonriente con la cabeza- y entonces, ¿para qué quieres que la vuelva a contar?

-Me gusta la parte en la que le das el porrazo al trol- y esa vez sonrió de una forma que dejó ver el parecido que tenía a Ron.

Albus y James a su vez miraron esa vez expectantes a su tío, lo que Harry volvió a aprovechar para seguir dando de comer a James.

Cuando terminaron de contar la historia con esporádicas correcciones de Rose, cuando Ron quitaba o cambiaba algún dato de lo sucedido, los niños se fueron a jugar a uno de los cuartos.

Ron y Harry permanecieron en la cocina hablando.

-¿Qué tal está Ginny? ¿No tenía que ir a revisión hoy?

-Sí, yo quería acompañarla, pero ella se negó y me dijo que me quedará con James y Albus.

-¿Hoy no le decían si era niña o niño?

-Sí, aunque ella está convencida de que va a ser niña, y la verdad es que lo dice tan segura que me lo creo –dijo sonriente Harry y después acercándose a Ron- y vosotros qué, ¿para cuando la parejita?

.

.

Ginny caminaba por el pasillo sonriendo, observando la ecografía que tenía en la mano, había acertado completamente, iba a ser niña. Lily, sí, seguro que a Harry le gustaría, y le pediría a Luna que fuera su madrina lo que le haría mucha ilusión, Lily Luna.

Entonces tropezó con un muchacho, que enseguida le agarró del brazo para que no cayera.

-Lo siento mucho no le había visto… -dijo Ginny mientras se ponía derecha, el muchacho que todavía no le había soltado se había quedado mirando al frente, como si no la viese.

-¡Eh!, oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, perdone, es que yo también estaba un poco despistado –dijo el chico- ¿buenas noticias espero? Ángel Paing, por cierto.

Ginny se fijó mejor en él, alto, castaño y vestido con la túnica de sanador, todavía miraba hacia un lugar cercano a su frente y no parecía querer mirarla a los ojos. Pero en ese momento Ginny estaba tan feliz que no le importó.

-Sí, me acaban de decir que espero una niña.

El chico hizo un movimiento extraño con los ojos, girándolos hacia un punto cercano a la pared y comentó con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, por lo feliz que parece diría que está usted muy contenta.

-Sí, la verdad es que deseaba que fuera una niña, ya que ya tengo dos hijos.

-Claro, y son dos cafres ¿verdad?

-Bueno, uno de ellos sí que lo es porque se parece a sus tíos y a su abuelo que eran bastante bromistas, pero el otro es muy tranquilo.

El muchacho sonrió.

-Seguro que su hija se parecerá a usted, pelirroja y con igual forma de ser, una Weasley.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Lo miró con suspicacia, no le sorprendía que la reconociera, pues había jugado profesionalmente en las Holyhead Harpies y además después de todo era la mujer de Harry Potter era irremediable que la gente se quedara mirándola, pero había algo en aquel chico que le hacía sentir incómoda.

-Bueno verá, mi hermana y mi prima eran unas grandes admiradoras de las Holyhead Harpies, pero ya nunca fue lo mismo cuando usted se retiró. La admiraban a usted y su forma de jugar. Seguro que su hija estará orgullosa de parecerse a Ginny Weasley.

Entonces el muchacho se despidió con un movimiento de la cabeza y empezó a andar, aún sin mirarla a los ojos, pero todavía Ginny captó como decía en voz muy baja.

-Con semejante familia de pelirrojas no es raro que hayas salido así.

Ginny dio un respingo entonces y se giró para observar al chico, pero ya había desaparecido.

* * *

_Ya advertí que era cortito, lo siento..._

_Bueno esto me gustaría dedicarselo a las dos telecos que aguantan mis locuras todo los días y a quienes me preguntaban por Ginny ps aquí está... XD_

_De el último ficaheje diré... que tendréis que seguir leyendo..._

_Saludos^^_

_¡Nox!  
_


	4. Capítulo 3: Un cargo importante

_¡Lumos!_

_Dije que iban a ser diez días pero una cosa llevo a la otra y al final he tardao un poquito más, pero es que a última hora amplié el capítulo una hoja de word más... pero bueeno, dado a que lo comentarios han caído misteriosamente en picado vosotros tenéis la culpa... XD La verdad es que me he divertido mucho con las suposiciones que están surgiendo sobre la historia, a la cual más interesante, y otras un pelín disparatadas... Tranquilidad que todas las preguntas serán contestadas, id apuntando las dudas y así no se os olvidan, ni las teorías, ni las preguntas..._

_Y sin más os dejo el capítulo nuevo, por cierto, AHORA es cuando empieza la historia..., o al menos que vosotros sepáis..._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 Un cargo importante**

Sonó el despertador y Ron utilizó el brazo con el que abrazaba a Hermione para apagarlo.

Mientras él bostezaba y se desperezaba ella se levantó y fue al baño, a pesar de los años al pelirrojo todavía le costaba un mundo ponerse en marcha a diferencia de su mujer que siempre se levantaba con energía.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama aún bostezando y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Rose, a quien encontró estirada del revés entre las sábanas, tras luchar en silencio unos segundos con ellas le tocó la frente para comprobar si su hija volvía a tener fiebre.

Cuando salía del lugar observó como le saludaban Hermione y una pequeña bola rosada pelirroja desde una foto que tenía ésta última en la pared, junto con muchas otras del resto de la familia, pero la preferida de la pequeña Weasley era una en la que salían los mellizos Fred y Roxanne, con su piel más oscura que el resto pero aún así pelirrojos aunque en un tono bastante más tenue que el común. A pesar de ser niño y niña era increíble lo que llegaban a parecerse esos dos. También estaba su hija al lado de Albus sentados en andadores y James cuya cabeza aparecía y desaparecía dentro del marco de la foto mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.  
De nuevo en su dormitorio, se encontró con Hermione, que salía del baño.  
-Rose sigue sin tener fiebre, aunque no sé si le volverá a subir. ¿Se va a quedar con mis padres hoy también?  
-No, hoy me voy a quedar en casa, no me encuentro muy bien y además creo que Rachel podrá encargarse del trabajo por hoy. Es una chica muy eficiente, me alegra contar con ella.  
Ron le tocó la frente y le examinó los ojos.  
-A ver si esto se va a convertir en una epidemia –sonrió- aunque la verdad es que no me vendría del todo mal quedarme en casa porque Harry se ha vuelto loco con el ascenso y le ha dado por investigar todo lo que se salga de lo normal.  
-¿Algo digno de mención?  
-En la última semana hemos tenido problemas con gente un tanto extraña, de la banda de Mundungus sobre todo, pero una rápida visita de cortesía por parte de Potter lo solucionó -dijo riendo Ron- después una especie mutante entre doxy y no sé que más acampaba por todo Hyde Park en Londres, pero gracias a Dios nosotros sólo tuvimos que informar al departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, Anna te envía recuerdos, por cierto, y a los especialistas en hechizos desmemorizantes, porque por mucho que practico no hay manera de que me salgan bien -completó huraño, después como si cayese en la cuenta de algo continuó- bueno, también ha habido una serie de ataques a muggles que creemos que se han llevado a cabo por una banda organizada, y Harry quiere averiguar si tiene relación con los ideales de Voldemort -pero rápidamente completó- aunque vamos, no creo que sea nada preocupante, hoy hemos quedado para hablar sobre el tema con el encargado del caso. Es del departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas, espera..., sí, es de ese departamento.  
Al comprobar que Hermione tenía una expresión sombría se acercó más a ella y le susurró.  
-No te preocupes todo eso acabó…, y acabó para siempre.  
Entonces, la miró a los ojos y le dio un beso.

.

Ya había salido el sol cuando Rose bajó en los brazos de su padre con el pelo revuelto y la puso en su sillita, aunque tenía mejor aspecto que días atrás todavía tenía los ojos algo llorosos y los mofletes enrojecidos por la fiebre.  
-Es que no sé si puede tomar la poción contra la gripe, ya que aún es muy pequeña –comentó Hermione preocupada.  
Ron que estaba jugando con la varita mientras Rose reía alegremente no le prestó atención hasta que notó los ojos de Hermione en su nuca, por lo que al fin contestó.  
-No te preocupes seguro que esta tarde está como una rosa, lista para tirarle el quaffle a James cuando se ponga pesado.  
Se levantó y se preparó una taza de café mientras miraba el reloj que había recibido por su cumpleaños diez años atrás.

-Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde –dijo mientras se tragaba de un sorbo el café y dejaba la taza en el fregadero, miró a Hermione que estaba muy pálida- oye, ¿estás bien? La que me preocupa ahora eres tú.  
Hermione aupó a Rose quien le rodeó el cuello con su bracito y le sonrió.  
-Sí, no te preocupes sólo estoy un poco cansada.

La pequeña familia se dirigió a la puerta, donde Ron tras abrirla se despidió de ambas.  
-Bueno te dejo a cargo de todo Rosie, cuida a tu madre y que no se atareé mucho, y si se pone muy pesada me llamas y yo le hago un conjuro de inmovilidad. Cuando esté desprevenida claro, si no, no hay manera…  
Entonces se fijó en Hermione que lo miraba con una ceja levantada y le dijo.  
-Es broma… - y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
Tras lo que miró a Rose y negó con la cabeza de forma confidencial.  
Salió al patio donde una vez allí abrió la cancela y se despidió con la mano entonces tuvo la sensación de que alguien le observaba. Alzó los ojos hacia un roble que había unos metros más allá y comprobó como algo se movía en sus ramas hasta que por fin un pájaro marrón salió volando hacia la mañana.  
Tendría que hablar seriamente con Harry pues éste le estaba pegando sus paranoias y se preguntó al desaparecerse si Hermione lo habría visto.  
Ésta a su vez, mientras cerraba la puerta, reflexionaba sobre quien era el chico castaño que los había estado observando.

.

.

-Pase-dijo Harry.  
Un hombre joven abrió la puerta y se presentó.  
-Harry Potter, señor, me han enviado por lo de los ataques a _muggles_, Joe Blanck –levantó una mano que Harry estrechó.  
-Hola, gracias por venir. Creo que estáis muy ocupados ahora con todo lo referente a ese caso, ¿habéis sacado algo en claro ya?  
Le hizo una seña para que tomase asiento en la silla frente a su escritorio.  
-Sí, la verdad es que nos está dando muchos problemas hasta el punto de que me han enviado a mí que llevo poco tiempo en el cuerpo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero como fui yo uno de los primeros en llegar, conozco de primera mano lo ocurrido.  
Harry hizo un ademán con la mano para que continuase.  
El hombre cogió aire y empezó.  
-Pues bien, hará cosa de un mes empezamos a recibir llamadas, bueno, nosotros no, los que las recibían eran los policías, agentes del orden _muggles_, pero nos empezamos a encargar de ellas cuando sospechamos que algo mágico ocurría, porque los avisos nos informaban sobre explosiones ocurridas en lugares céntricos del Londres _muggles _sin motivo aparente, sin heridos que lamentar, pero sí con grandes pérdidas materiales.  
Fuimos a inspeccionar el lugar y encontramos signos de magia en el ambiente pero ni una pista del causante. Después les borramos la memoria a los testigos.  
Harry reflexionó un par de segundos sobre el asunto y después comentó.  
-Suena como si alguien quisiera llamar vuestra atención.  
Joe afirmó con la cabeza.  
-Exacto eso es lo que pensamos nosotros, pero todo se volvió mucho más peligroso y complicado cuando la gente empezó a resultar herida. Nada grave eso sí, yo creo que era más un intento de sembrar el terror entre los muggles que en hacerles realmente daño. Seguíamos sin ninguna pista hasta que por fin uno de los heridos nos dijo que los causantes eran personas con máscara.  
Harry lo miró con gesto serio y preguntó aunque creía conocer la respuesta.  
-¿Qué tipo de máscaras?  
-Mortífagos –dijo rotundamente- Pero no tenemos ni idea si lo son realmente o simplemente han decidido adoptar los mismos ideales que ellos, y tampoco conocemos el paradero de ninguno, así que no sabemos que hacer…  
Entonces llamaron a la puerta.  
Ron abrió y entró.  
-Perdonad el retraso.  
Joe se levantó de un brinco y le estrechó la mano a Ron efusivamente ante su mirada desconcertada, mientras Harry los presentaba.  
-¿Cómo está Rose?  
-Mejor, Hermione se ha quedado con ella.  
Ambos hombres se sentaron frente al escritorio de Harry y éste aprovechó para ponerle al tanto de lo dicho hasta su llegada. A cada palabra de Harry la expresión de Ron se volvía más taciturna.  
-Pero ¿estáis seguro de que son mortífagos? –preguntó Ron recordando lo que le había dicho a Hermione aquella misma mañana.  
-No –respondió Joe- la verdad es que no estamos seguro de nada salvo de que están ocurriendo ataques extraños realizados por gente enmascarada -recalcó de nuevo haciendo señas con la mano a cada palabra- aunque no tienen porque ser mortífagos y sólo ser idiotas que se querían divertir a costa de los demás, es lo más probable de hecho -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- pero lo peor de todo es que a la gente le está empezando entrar miedo por bueno… ya sabéis -le echó una rápida mirada a la cicatriz de la frente de Harry.  
-Sí, es compresible que la gente piense en Voldemort después de lo sucedido pero todo eso no tiene sentido, porque murió hace años y no ha vuelto a suceder nada relacionado con él, quiero decir algo que sea realmente preocupante, no los intentos de venganza de los primeros meses tras la caída –comentó Ron, arrascándose la cabeza.  
-Hasta ahora… -le interrumpió Harry.  
-Y con la posibilidad de que nada tenga que ver con él –replicó Ron muy serio y dirigiéndole una significativa mirada.  
-De igual forma iremos a hacerle una visita a esa comisaría donde recibieron las llamadas ¿te parece bien? –Ron se encogió de hombros- ¿crees que podrías quedarte por aquí un tiempo, hasta que averigüemos algo sobre el caso? –le preguntó a Joe.  
-Desde luego, si queréis podemos ir el viernes a primera hora de la mañana.  
Harry asintió y los tres hombres se levantaron, concertaron la cita para ese día y tras estrecharse las manos, Joe salió del despacho.  
Ron se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla con aire pensativo.  
-¿Qué opinas?  
Harry también tomó asiento y comentó arrascándose la barbilla.  
-La verdad es que no sé que pensar, no quiero sacar ideas precipitadamente pero esto me huele muy mal.

-Eres demasiado pesimista –dijo Ron negando con la cabeza- yo sigo creyendo que no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, pero sí tenemos que pararles los pies a los idiotas esos que utilizan las máscaras, porque como la gente se entere se puede armar un buen jaleo. Lo más probable es que sean algunos graciosos a los que les gustan demasiado las artes oscuras y hayan decidido adoptar esa fachada y atacar a muggles. Porque, además, la idea de una nueva generación de seguidores de Voldemort años después de su caída y con todo un mundo mágico en contra no me convence, dejando aparte que no tiene ningún futuro en la época actual. Aunque creo también que deberíamos preguntarle a alguien más del departamento porque este chaval está demasiado perdido y no tiene las cosas claras, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era su nombre -completó riendo quedamente.

-Por eso mismo -le interrumpió Harry- iremos el viernes a ver los lugares y si hay algo que merece la pena se lo diremos a Kingsley, no podemos acomodarnos y pensar que todo es perfecto, no podemos cometer los mismos errores que otros tuvieron.

Ron observó como cerraba el puño y las cicatrices que Umbridge le había hecho grabarse brillaban a la luz, y asintió. No podía reprocharle que tras todos los años que habían estado luchando contra Voldemort, Harry no quisiera averiguar que pasaba, pero de ahí a creer que iban a volver los días oscuros encabezados por un nuevo señor... Era pasarse, por no hablar de que era, ¿imposible? ¿muy poco probable? Sabían que algunos seguidores de Voldemort habían huido a otros países, pero no tenían noticias de que estuviera pasando nada extraño que llamara la atención. De hecho si no le hubiese llegado un memorandum a última hora del día anterior a su mesa, no tendrían ni idea de que algo de todo eso estuviera pasando. A decir verdad Ron dudaba que las cosas fueran tan melodrámaticas como las había descrito Joe. De ahí en su idea de preguntar a alguien más.  
Pero la noticia había llegado a Harry. Por lo que el viernes tendría que madrugar más aún para colmo de todo.

-¿Crees que deberíamos desempolvar las fichas de los mortífagos que se pasaron a nuestro bando tras la caída de Voldemort? -comentó Ron.  
-No, no al menos que las cosas nos lleven hasta ellos…, deja a los Malfoy a parte -dijo Harry intuyendo en quienes estaba pensando Ron- sabes que ellos son tan traidores de la sangre como tú y como yo... -Ron levantó una ceja escéptico así que Harry terminó poniendo los ojos en blanco- bueno, al menos todo lo traidores que puede llegar a ser una familia de mortífagos que ayuda a Harry Potter a sobrevivir.

.

.

Harry observaba distraído como Ginny hablaba con James y Albus acerca de cómo iban a ser las cosas cuando la pequeña Lily llegara a la casa, porque a pesar de que todavía quedaban varios meses para el nacimiento habían decidido que lo mejor era ir hablándoles de la que pronto sería su nueva hermana.

Llevaba toda esa semana muy pensativo desde que Joe se presentara en su despacho, y aunque le había pedido que se quedara por el departamento de aurores apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar con él porque había estado muy ocupado con otras cosas, aunque sabía que Ron sí había conversado con él para averiguar algo más sobre el caso, pero como desde hacía un tiempo no se producía ningún ataque ni nada sospechoso, no podía decir nada que no les hubiese dicho ya, corroborando así lo que el pelirrojo pensaba del hombre, que les habían mandado al último de la fila.

Su paranoia había ido en aumento al ir acercándose el día del encuentro, y por más que se repitiese que era absurdo su estado de nervios no podía evitar sentirlos, por lo que cuanto antes encerrase a esos tipos antes volvería todo a la normalidad. Ron por su parte aunque estaba de acuerdo en terminar con esto cuanto antes no estaba ni mucho menos tan nervioso como él, de hecho le repetía unas tres veces al día que como siguiera así acabaría perdiendo la cabeza, si es que había tenido alguna vez. De hecho no había habido informes de nada que se saliese de lo corriente, las cosas estaban muy tranquilias faltando unas semanas de Navidad. Harry se repitió por octava vez y tal como le había dicho Ron otras siete veces, que hacía casi diez años que Voldemort había desaparecido y aunque sus seguidores habían dado problemas al principio hacia mucho que no pasaba nada, por no hablar lo difícil que resultaba creer que alguien intentara restaurar la época oscura de años pasados.

Harry todavía seguía pensando en lo ocurrido en su despacho pero volvió a la realidad cuando Ginny le llamó para que se acercara.  
-Por aquí piden alguna historia de buenas noches –sonrió Ginny.

A ella por supuesto, no le había comentado nada, simplemente le había dicho de pasada que mañana iría con Ron y Joe a investigar unos lugares, para averiguar más sobre un grupo poco peligroso, no había necesidad de preocuparla con detalles ¿no? "Si el único que está paranoico eres tú, ella te diría que no le dieras tantas vueltas a la cabeza" -le dijo una voz en su cabeza, misteriosamente se parecía mucho a la de Ron. "¿Y todos esos heridos que me dices de ellos?" -le respondió su voz. "¿Te refieres al único? Sí hombre el que pasaba por ahí en el momento que trozos de pared caían del cielo" "¿Pero entonces como pudo ver que llevaban máscaras si estaba esquivando trozos de pared?" "Los vio salir por la puerta antes de que huyeran" "¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes o por qué Joe no lo dijo cuando nos vimos?" "Te lo dije mientras bajabas a James de la lámpara del salón de la Madriguera, muy inteligente eso de dejarle las escobas a él y a Fred dentro de casa, si no, cómo lo sabría yo, soy tú ¿recuerdas? además Joe me lo dijo ese mismo día también porque se le olvidó decirnoslo aquella mañana, ese chaval va a llegar muy lejos -completó irónico- por cierto creo que deberías informarte sobre el_ Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza_ porque la tuya la tienes PERDIDA"

Harry dio un respingo y se acercó a su familia que le miraban un poco extrañados, al parecer llevaban un rato llamándole, se sentó al lado de Ginny poniendo a James en medio de los dos y a Albus encima de sus rodillas.  
-¿Alguna vez habéis oído lo que se esconde detrás de los turbantes?  
Aquella noche los cuatro integrantes de la familia Potter, cinco técnicamente hablando, tuvieron que dormir en la misma cama, debido a que el pequeño Al tan apegado a su madre como siempre, se había aferrado a su cuello encogido por el miedo y se había negado a dormir solo, James quien delante del pequeño Fred siempre se mostraba valiente y seguro no había podido evitar esconderse debajo del cojín al oír lo que se escondía detrás del turbante de un profesor llamado Quirrell y todavía lo abrazaba cuando se quedó dormido entre sus padres.  
Ginny a su vez mientras le reprochaba a Harry la fantástica idea, movía a Albus para tener mayor espacio en la cama.  
Esa noche Riddle asaltó los sueños de los dos pequeños Potter en forma de turbantes por primera vez. De hecho aunque nunca lo reconociese a partir de ahí James le tendría bastante miedo a estos.  
Mientras que a Harry le asaltaba la misma duda una y otra vez en su cansada y pesimista mente.

¿Quién llevaba el turbante ahora?

* * *

_Mmmmmm no sé, no sé... la paranoia de Harry es lo que más problemas me ha dado y me dará más adelante, lo que más he modificado y aún sigue sin convencerme del todo, he pedido ayuda a otras personajillas y me han dicho que estaba bien... una gran ayuda... así que lo he vuelto a cambiar XD_

_En fin como prometí los cap se van haciendo cada vez más largos y completos porque ahora tengo la historia propiamente dicha que contar y no las introducciones del principio... Así que nada espero que os haya gustado y no olvidadlo, para saber de que va todo esto tendréis que seguir leyendo! Desde aquí quiero agradecer a los que lo hacéis y muchas gracias a los 3 reviews que recibi por el anterior, que vale era cortito, pero hombre... para ignorarme completamente..._

_Para el siguiente capítulo, mi ojo interior me dice que voy a cambiar, a modificar y a escribir más cosas de lo que es el capítulo en la actualidad, como si no lo llevara haciendo ya ¿hace cuánto escribí ese capítulo? ¿meses? pues todo ese tiempo llevo cambiando cosas... así que paciencia... y si necesitais algo ya sabéis donde estoy._

_¡Nox!_


	5. Capítulo 4 Al amanecer

_¡Lumos!_

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_

_Hola mundo... ya sé que hace bastante que no me paso por aquí pero entre que no tenía tiempo, que mi cabeza no para de inventarse historias en general y en particular esta que me está dando unos problemas horribles para contarla ordenadamente, sin saltarme nada y entendible para el resto de humanos que no estáis dentro de mi cabeza (más adelante me lo agradecereis XD) pues eso que no he podido actualizar, aunque estoy bastante contenta con el resultado ya que ha sufrido mucho cambios de última hora pero creo que ha quedado bien y espero que os guste..._

_Así que sin más muchas gracias por los que seguís ahí a pesar de lo exasperante de la historia, pero como digo siempre (esto parece ya una coletilla) tendréis que seguir leyendo y todo será desvelado en su justo momento. Ahora bien las teorías, idas de ollas, insultos y demás siempre son bien recibidos^^  
_

**Capítulo 4 Al amanecer**

Harry no había pasado una buena noche.  
James y Albus no habían parado de moverse en la cama, de vez en cuando incluso se gruñían medio dormidos para que uno u otro se dejara más espacio en ella respectivamente, por lo que Harry tuvo que contentarse con el filo del colchón y un pequeño trozo de sábana. Ginny en cambio, no parecía tener ningún problema con la disposición de la cama porque no se había despertado en toda de la noche. Ante ese hecho Harry tenía dos posibles teorías, la primera era simplemente que los niños no se atrevían a despertarla por miedo a las represarías, aunque probablemente el que se hubiese metido en problemas habría sido Harry por un motivo u otro ya que Ginny era bastante irascible en temas de sueño cuando estaba embarazada.

La segunda posibilidad que contemplaba y la que le parecía más segura también era que no tenían ningún problema en despertarlo de vez en cuando, como reprochándole su genial idea de contarles una historia de miedo antes de ir a la cama. Aún así cuando por fin Harry conseguía dormirse, en sus sueños no paraban de aparecérseles encapuchados que lo rodeaban.  
James se removió de nuevo intranquilo dando una vuelta tras otra sobre sí mismo y murmurando cosas incomprensibles a pesar de estar profundamente dormido, Al por su parte se giró para que el brazo de Ginny le rodeara, pero su hermano siguió moviéndose hasta que prácticamente se tiró encima de su padre, y le agarró con fuerza, éste se despertó de su trance de un respingo y tuvo que apoyarse en el armario para no caer al suelo llevándose con él al pequeño. Miró la hora en el reloj que había en la mesita de noche. Las cinco de la mañana.  
Tras comprender que no podría volver a dormirse, Harry se levantó deslizándose suavemente de la cama a la vez que apartaba los brazos de James, quien seguía murmurando de cuando en cuando cosas en un idioma todavía no identificado por los humanos, para después volver a arroparle. Cruzó la habitación de puntillas y justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta del baño escuchó como una voz femenina le llamaba.  
-Harry…  
Al oír a Ginny giró sobre sus pasos y todavía con cuidado de no hacer ruido se arrodilló junto a ella. Le crujieron de una forma sorprendentemente ruidosa las rodillas así que su intento de pasar desapercibido no fue todo lo bien que quiso, pero ninguno de sus hijos se despertó.  
-Buenos días –le susurró sonriendo- tengo la espalda hecha polvo, y las rodillas por lo visto también –dijo tras una pausa y poniendo cara de circunstancias mirándoselas- creo que fue una mala idea contarles esa historia.  
Ginny se irguió un poco y puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Hombre, si te sirve de consuelo has tenido ideas peores…  
Harry sonrió aún más al entender en que estaba pensando Ginny, todavía no le había perdonado que se sacrificara por todos el día que creyeron que había muerto a manos de Voldemort en la batalla de Hogwarts, de hecho todavía recordaba muy bien el guantazo que le propinó la primera vez que lo volvió a ver al salir del despacho de Dumbledore, Ron nunca olvidaba contar esa historia en Navidades, y la repetía año tras año sin importarle las patadas que le daba Hermione debajo de la mesa para que callase.  
-¿Me perdonarás alguna vez?  
Ginny fingió meditarlo un segundo.  
-No. ¿Ya te vas?  
-Sí, bueno haré algo de tiempo antes –respondió señalándole el reloj- pero tengo que recoger a Ron antes de reunirnos con Joe, y además queremos visitar todos los lugares donde se sabe que han estado… ese grupo.  
Había estado a punto de decir mortífagos. Seguía sin entender porque le importaban tanto esos ataques, antes habían tenido problemas también con magos que se pasaban de la raya y habían tenido que actuar, pero este caso le daba muy mala espina y un gran peso se le alojaba al fondo de su estómago cada vez que pensaba en el.  
-Está bien, pero ten cuidado y no hagas ninguna locura.  
Harry le sonrió y le dio un beso. Siempre las mismas palabras.

Cada vez que le encomendaban una misión, siempre le pedía lo mismo. Nunca "un no lo hagas", o "me parece demasiado arriesgado", al convertirse en auror tanto Ginny como Harry supieron que el trabajo conllevaba cierto riesgo, pero tal como hizo cuando le dijo que tenía que irse para cumplir la misión que Dumbledore le había encargado, Ginny siempre confiaba en él y entendía que si hacía lo que hacía era porque su sino era parar a magos tenebrosos y salvar vidas, aunque ello conllevara cierto riesgo para su persona.  
Harry se separó de Ginny por fin. El beso había durado más de lo que había pretendido en un principio.  
Ginny le susurró con un suspiro aún con los ojos cerrados.  
-Que sepas, Potter, que esto no te servirá para que te perdone.  
Harry soltó una carcajada grave mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el cuarto baño para ducharse.  
-…aunque suma puntos –concluyó Ginny bajito pero audible.

Cuando Harry salió del baño completamente listo, dirigió su mirada hacia Ginny que se había vuelto a quedar dormida con Albus todavía agarrado a ella, James en cambio se había adueñado del resto de la cama con brazos y piernas extendidas y roncaba suavemente.  
La mañana había traído la calma a la familia Potter y se había llevado los malos sueños. Al menos, de momento.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando llegó a casa de los Weasley, como iban a tener que relacionarse con agentes de policía habían decidido actuar como tales, por lo que Harry iba vestido con ropa _muggle _y había ido en su coche en lugar de aparecerse directamente para recoger a Ron, quien no tenía el carnet de conducir, algo en lo que Hermione estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Aparcó por fin delante del garaje de los Weasley, había llegado un poco pronto pero esperaba que al menos Ron estuviese despierto, se dirigió a la puerta donde llamó suavemente para no hacer mucho ruido y no molestar a Rose quien, lo más probable, es que estuviese dormida tan temprano.  
En seguida escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta y su cuñado y mejor amigo abrió con cara de sueño pero totalmente arreglado.  
La presencia de Hermione en Ron había hecho mella en muchos aspectos en la vida del pelirrojo pero cuando Harry lo vio vestido con traje y corbata en lugar de su habitual túnica de mago le sorprendió mucho.  
-Ey, *_knight_… -sonrió Harry.  
-Va, cállate –le espetó Ron.  
Al fin entró en la luminosa y acogedora cocina. Como cada vez que entraba en ella, le asaltó el recuerdo de la cocina de la Madriguera, con algunos cambios evidentes añadidos por Hermione, cambios claramente muggles como el teléfono que había junto a la puerta. A Harry todavía le parecía increíble pero tras arduas horas de explicación por su parte y por la de Hermione, por fin, habían conseguido que Ron entendiese el funcionamiento del aparato.

La habitación también poseía su propio reloj Weasley, ya que los señores Weasley le habían dado la aguja del reloj original de Ron al casarse con Hermione, como hicieron con el resto de sus hijos, incluido el reloj que Harry tenía en la cocina. Curiosamente al formar parte de un nuevo reloj la aguja inicial pasaba a ser la mayor, agregándose después agujas menores. Harry todavía recordaba el momento cuando la manecilla de Ginny había brillado por primera vez y se había desprendido de ella una más pequeña. Fue una forma curiosa de enterarse de que iba a ser padre.  
Pero esta vez no encontró el reloj en la cocina, ya que su lugar habitual estaba vacío.  
-¿Dónde está el reloj Weasley? –preguntó Harry a Ron.  
El pelirrojo que estaba recogiendo la cocina en ese momento giró la cabeza.  
-Hermione se lo ha llevado a mi padre, dice que no funcionaba bien, pero creo que ya lo ha arreglado aunque todavía no hemos tenido tiempo de ir a por él.  
-Amm… ¿dónde está Hermione por cierto?  
-Arriba, creo que Rose le ha pegado la gripe o algo, porque no está muy bien.  
-Tonterías –le espetó una voz desde las escaleras.  
Hermione hizo acto de presencia abrigada con una bata y fulminando a Ron con la mirada.  
-Eso lo dice para poder ir a trabajar… -le susurró Ron a Harry.  
-Va, cállate. ¿Qué tal todo Harry?  
-Muy bien gracias. James os ha hecho un dibujo. Bueno en realidad le dio por pintar toda la casa, pero…  
Les tendió la hoja de pergamino, llena de garabatos de tres personas, dos de ellas pelirrojas y la otra castaña.  
-Es un buen retrato –dijo Ron sonriendo mientras observaba el dibujo- ha sabido plasmar mis hermosas facciones ¿no crees? –añadió mirando a Hermione.  
Ésta le ignoró soberanamente cogió el dibujo y lo puso en la nevera junto con otros, en los que Harry reconoció los nombres tanto de sus dos hijos, como el de Rose y sus otros sobrinos.  
-¿Dónde vais a ir con Joe, por cierto?  
-No sabemos los lugares exactos todavía, por eso hemos quedado a unas manzanas de distancia de aquí e iremos todos juntos. Lo que me recuerda que hemos quedado con él dentro de diez minutos, así que deberíamos ir yendo.  
-Claro –Ron se separó de Hermione, quien se había colocado junto a él muy cerca como si una fuerza interna les impidiera estar separados, como dos polos opuestos uno al lado del otro.  
Ron se agachó para besar a su esposa pero cuando iba a incorporarse Hermione se lo impidió.  
-En serio, vamos a llegar tarde. ¿Tenéis que hacer eso siempre en los momentos menos oportunos? ¿Por no hablar del hecho que lo hacéis siempre delante de mí?  
Ambos se separaron sonriendo, y Ron le espetó.  
-Pero como quieres que no lo hagamos delante tuya si pareces nuestra sombra siempre pegado a nosotros…  
-¿Yo? Ni hablar…, además ¿quién se supone que es el héroe aquí? Aguantaros todos estos años me convierte en uno.  
Ron lo miró con suspicacia.  
-Sí, pero yo tengo un cromo de rana de chocolate con mi cara, ¡mi cara!  
Hermione se separó de Ron con los ojos en blanco y exclamó.  
-Bueno, basta ya. Que se os hace tarde de verdad.  
Ron que seguía hablando.  
-…entonces abrí el envase partí la rana en dos, le di una parte a Rose y ahí estaba mi cara sonriéndome –al ver a Hermione en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos agarró el abrigo y se dirigió hacia allí.  
Siguieron discutiendo mientras atravesaban la puerta, Ron antes le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, ella a su vez se quedó en el dintel de la puerta observándolos.  
-Bueno, después de todo no me extraña, con lo que os costó empezar a salir, me estabais volviendo loco.  
-Va, cállate –le espetó Ron.  
-Si es que encima habéis empezado a hablar igual, ya sé que la quieres pero creo que esto ya es demasiado…  
Cuando el coche de Harry desapareció por fin calle arriba, Hermione cerró la puerta y se dirigió corriendo al fregadero sin tiempo para llegar al baño, se recogió el pelo y vomitó.

Tardaron poco más de diez minutos hasta el lugar donde habían quedado con Joe, quien les estaba esperando ya fuera de un coche negro.  
Harry y Ron bajaron cuando el primero terminó de aparcar, tras lo cual ambos saludaron al chico.

Ron todavía seguía pensando que Joe estaba allí como el típico mono de turco y que el departamento se lo habían mandado para que no molestase o algo por el estilo, mientras los demás avanzaban con toda esta historia. A Harry, bueno, a él la verdad es que le daba un poco de pena, pues no podía evitar pensar en Joe como un pez fuera del agua.  
-Buenos días, me alegro de que encontrarais el lugar sin problemas –dijo avanzando hacia ellos con una sonrisa medio brincando.  
-Conozco el sitio ya que es donde suelo traer a jugar a mi hija y mis sobrinos –comentó Ron mientras señalaba detrás suya un parque con columpios.  
-¿Y bien qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó Harry.  
-Primero nos acercaremos a la comisaría que hay cerca de Tottenham Court Road, que es la encargada del caso, y hablaremos con los policías que acudieron a la llamada, de ahí que os pidiera que acudierais vestidos con ropa muggle, porque ellos lo son evidentemente y como poseen información importante todavía no les hemos modificado la memoria, después si las cosas salen bien podremos acercarnos al lugar el cual según los testigos provenían los encapuchados.

Joe calló abruptamente, poniéndose rojo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "provenían los encapuchados"? –preguntó Harry extrañado.  
Joe parecía apurado cuando habló de forma forzada.  
-Bueno, ya se lo dije a Ron el otro día según varias víctimas de los últimos ataques, todos dijeron lo mismo sobre donde habían comenzado, y era en un polígono industrial no muy lejos del centro de la ciudad.

-Pero a mí me dijiste que no había habido heridos. ¿A qué viene eso de "varias víctimas" ahora?  
Harry se puso tenso recordando la conversación que había tenido consigo mismo la noche anterior, después de todo quizás no estaban tan mal de la cabeza y de verdad estaba ocurriendo algo.

La atmosfera de cortés incredulidad del principio se había convertido en expectante tensión ante las últimas palabras.  
-¿Y cómo es que todavía no ha salido en el periódico o en las noticias _muggles_? –preguntó Harry serio.

Joe parecía muy incómodo y se había empezado a poner rojo.  
-Porque en realidad, no ha pasado nada, obviando claro está lo que os comenté. Además que para evitar el pánico el departamento esta tapándolo todo de momento. Pero si queréis saber más detalles deberíamos ponernos en marcha.  
Se le notaba que deseaba poner distancias por un rato con ellos dos, porque tanto Harry como Ron tenían muchas preguntas que deseaban hacer.  
-De acuerdo guíanos… -concluyó Harry parando a Ron con un gesto de la mano, porque su amigo había abierto la boca para responderle y a juzgar por su expresión no iba a ser nada especialmente bonito.  
Ambos hombres giraron sobre sus pasos y entraron en el coche de Harry, mientras que Joe se dirigía hacia el suyo estacionado un poco más adelante caminando cabizbajo.  
Harry arrancó y esperó a que Joe se pusiese en marcha.  
-¿Qué te parece todo esto? –le preguntó a Ron quien tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de preocupación, mientras agarraba el volante muy fuerte hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.  
-Cada vez le encuentro menos sentido a todo esto y me estoy empezando a cabrear, pero del que cada vez me fío menos es de ese chaval. No sé que pretende con esto pero estoy harto de que nos diga las cosas a cuenta gotas, es como si nos escondiese algo. O bueno no, no creo que su cerebro de para tanto. ¿¡Porque no pudieron enviarnos a otro para esto!  
Harry asintió mientras por fin se puso en marcha siguiendo de cerca a Joe Blanck.

Parecía que todos los habitantes de Reino Unido habían decidido ir de compras navideñas ese día porque pasaran por la calle que pasaran siempre había un atasco y tardaban alrededor de media hora en ir de una punta a otra. Decidieron aparcar donde pudiesen e ir andando hasta la comisaría, aunque eso le llevara más tiempo.  
Ron, recordando de pronto, paró un segundo en una librería para comprar un libro para Rose. "Cuentos de los hermanos Grimm" al parecer los padres de Hermione le habían hablado mucho de ellos recomendándoselo como regalo navideño para su nieta, aunque para el pelirrojo siempre serían mejor los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo.

Ninguno de los dos habló mientras caminaban calle arriba, una gran tensión ambiental crecía poco a poco entre ellos por todas aquellas cosas que no se había dicho, pero que aún así necesitaban ser escuchadas en algún momento. Aunque Joe al parecer no se daba por aludido pues observaba alegremente cada escaparate como un niño de cinco años señalando a los compradores y preguntándose que habrían comprado.

Tardaron bastante en llegar, porque la comisaría estaba en una de las calles paralelas y Blanck no recordaba exactamente donde se encontraba, así que los estuvo dando vueltas otra media hora antes de que por fin llegaran a su destino. Para entonces Ron apretaba peligrosamente el puño para después relajarlo cada dos por tres, estaba perdiendo los nervios con él.

Para colmo, sus pesquisas en la comisaría de Tottenham Court Road no sirvieron de mucho pues les dijeron lo que ya sabían, y agregando que al ser _muggles_ no podían hablar con toda la libertad que desearían, Harry consideraba la visita un auténtico fracaso. Su última esperanza era que el comisario Carryon supiese algo.  
A pesar de todo la visita tuvo su parte positiva porque Ron se relajo un poco al entrar en el edificio, ya que se quedó muy sorprendido viendo como trabajaban los policías y diciendo en voz, a veces demasiado fuerte, lo parecido que era su trabajo con el de auror. En esas estaban cuando por fin apareció el comisario jefe y les hizo entrar a su despacho. Joe se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta mientras que Harry y Ron tomaron asiento, éste último no podía apartar la vista del ordenador que tenía delante.  
-Lo siento, pero no podemos decirle más que no le hayamos dicho ya, más que nada porque ni nosotros mismos estamos seguros de saber lo que está pasando.  
-¿Qué sabe de los heridos? –preguntó Harry.  
-¿Heridos? –preguntó el hombre a su vez algo perdido- lo siento pero no sé de qué me habla. Que nosotros sepamos no ha habido heridos. Gracias a Dios, porque esa serie de explosiones de gas bien podrían haberle costado la vida a varias personas.  
Ron apartó por fin la vista de la impresora de donde no paraban de salir folios y más folios, para erguirse un poco y mirar de refilón a Joe. ¿Había habido heridos o no los había habido?  
-Lo siento señores pero no puedo prestarles más atención, hay asuntos que tengo que resolver, asuntos de vital importancia, para estar perdiendo el tiempo con todo esto, si quieren más ayuda contacten con la empresa que lleva todo eso, pero ahora si no les importa –les señaló la puerta haciéndoles entender que su cita había acabado.  
Joe fue el primero en salir y en hablar con la secretaría del comisario quien le proporcionó todas las direcciones de las que había hablado el hombre antes y se marchó deprisa, sin darle ninguna opción a los otros dos de verlas o comentar con él nada de lo ocurrido.  
Para cuando llegaron a los coches Joe los estaba esperando con el motor encendido y les había dejado la carpeta en el coche de Harry. Sin apenas tiempo de llegar, éste arrancó y salió disparado hacia un paso de túnel que había a la derecha.  
Ron cogió la carpeta mientras Harry arrancaba el coche y salía disparado siguiéndole a toda velocidad casi no dándole tiempo a Ron a cerrar la puerta.  
Siguieron las direcciones que les habían dado, pero cuando llegaron a cada una de los edificios todos habían sido reconstruidos y se encontraban en perfectas condiciones, y ningún resto de magia se apreciaba en el ambiente.  
Mientras el pelirrojo ojeaba las direcciones Harry no apartaba la vista del guardabarros del chico, que bien no llegaba a su destino daba una vuelta por los alrededores y en seguida volvía a subirse al coche para salir hasta su próximo destino.  
Pasaron toda la mañana de un lado a otro sin detenerse si quiera a comer. Hasta que por fin en la última dirección vieron el coche de Joe aparcado y a él apoyado en el maletero contemplando la explanada que se alargaba a su alrededor con ojos que reflejaban algo que Harry no pudo descifrar.  
-Creo que os debería haber dicho que todo esto sólo es una tapadera y que nunca ha ocurrido nada aquí, ni en ninguno de los sitios que hemos visitado –dijo Joe mientras señalaba la lista de nombres sin apartar la vista del lugar.

Pero Ron ya había perdido la paciencia.  
-¿También se te olvido decirnos eso? –preguntó irónicamente.

El chico se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir todavía sin mirarlos.

-Vosotros os empeñasteis en que queríais visitarlos, y no me habríais creído si yo os lo hubiese dicho antes ¿verdad?

Se quedaron callados, porque sabían que Joe tenía razón, pero Ron no iba a darse por vencido tan pronto.

-Está bien, basta de tonterías, ahora nos llevarás hasta ese sitio de donde salieron los idiotas esos y nos contarás todo lo que sepas sobre este caso. No sé si eres totalmente consciente que nuestro trabajo no es un juego y menos si las vidas de personas están en peligro.  
-Se acabaron los juegos, Joe… -concluyó Harry recobrándose.  
El chico pareció volver en sí un poco y tras girarse para mirarlos a los ojos suspiró y asintió.  
-No tenéis ni idea de en donde os estáis metiendo…  
Ron y Harry se miraron extrañados.

* * *

_Tachán..._

_Pues esto es todo como ya dije en su momento los capítulos van aumentando en tamaño y así seguirán hasta el final (que solo es el principio dicho sea de paso), eso espero al menos XD_

_De nuevo agradecer los reviews que recibo porque a parte de que me ayuda a seguir, al menos sé que no estoy hablando conmigo misma... que poco me falta de hecho XD_

_Así que antes de que empeceis con las preguntas acerca de Joe y lo pongáis a parir diré que... a seguir leyendo^^ Por cierto el siguiente capítulo, aunque supongo que lo habréis deducido vosotros mismos... se presenta muy intenso, aviso... para que nadie se sorprenda y quiera ahogarme para sacarme información.  
_

*Caballo en el ajedrez

_Travesura realizada_

_¡Nox!  
_


	6. Capítulo 5 Nervios a flor de piel

_¡Lumos!_

_Merlín de mi vida que de tiempo... Mil perdones pero es que estoy hasta arriba, ¡VIVAN LOS EXAMENES! Pero tengo 2 noticias que daros, una buena y otra mala... Empezaré por la buena, ya están planteados los 13 capítulos primeros que consta está historia, con lo cual eso quiere decir que no tardaré tanto en subirlos, de hecho el siguiente cap ya está terminado **del todo**, remarcó lo de del todo porque en mí eso es super extraño XD, así que... la mala... es que empiezan los examenes de la uni y eso quiere decir estudio, y eso quiere decir no escribir y eso quiere decir actulizar más tarde XD (Si no me roban el ordenador antes, que ya he oído por ahí tentantivas... ¬¬) Bueno no me enrolló más  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Nervios a flor de piel**

Una suave llovizna había comenzado a caer del cielo gris y frío de Londres.

No se recordaba un invierno tan helado como el que estaban teniendo ese año. Las noches especialmente se hacían insoportables, por lo que no era extraño ver a los viandantes cubiertos por sus ropas más gruesas, con bufandas y guantes caminando por calles desiertas y congeladas. Así que, cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que empezaba a caer agua del cielo entrecerró los ojos. No era una buena señal.

Si la cosa seguía así pronto comenzaría a congelarse en el asfalto y aceras, sin duda no era lo más apropiado para un combate, en el caso que llegara a producirse se hizo pensar enseguida.

Harry accionó el limpiaparabrisas y aceleró para no perder de vista el coche de Joe que se había ido alejando poco a poco, mientras tanto miraba de vez en cuando alternativamente a Ron y después al cielo, porque tanto uno como otro cada vez tenían peor aspecto.  
Pasaban los minutos y la lluvia cada vez sonaba más fuerte en el techo del coche, ésta se alzaba ante el silencio que se había impuesto desde que habían salido de aquel descampado, ya eran capaces de oír el estruendo de los rayos que Harry veía delante de ellos iluminando el cielo oscuro de Londres.  
Por otra parte Ron no perdía de vista las luces traseras del coche que tenían delante, Harry sabía que había perdido la paciencia con el chico, si es que alguna vez la había tenido.  
Ron al parecer se percató de lo que Harry estaba pensando porque comentó.

-¿Qué crees que va a enseñarnos?

Harry se encogió de hombros y giró por una callejuela estrecha.

-Nos ha tenido dando vueltas y más vueltas todo este tiempo y después resulta que no sirve para nada –Ron se irguió en su asiento y continuó hablando mientras enumeraba con las manos- primero llega, con cara de mosquita muerta y becario perdido y nos dice que han ocurrido ataques llevados a cargo por enmascarados, ningún herido, ninguna prueba, o al menos que él sepa, después aparece diciendo que sí hay heridos, que conoce el paradero de esos tipos y en lugar de llevarnos directamente hacia allí nos hace dar un paseo turístico por Londres, de nuevo, para nada. En la comisaría piensan que ha sido un escape de gas, pero hemos ido a todos los lugares que pone ahí –movió la hoja que tenía garabateados todas las direcciones para después guardársela en el bolsillo del abrigo- y no hay absolutamente nada. Para terminar estamos yendo a un lugar que no sabemos dónde está, ni qué hay ahí y tan sólo tres personas, una de ellas de dudosa confianza, quien por cierto, cambia su personalidad más que Jekyll y Mr. Hyde. ¿Arriesgado? Yo diría que sí.

-Lo que me preocupa realmente es…. ¿cómo sabes quien es ? –Ron puso los ojos en blanco- bueno…, que lo que realmente me preocupa es no saber cuál es el objetivo que tiene quien sea que está organizando esto, porque reconocerás que si alguien se toma la molestia de tenernos de un lado al otro, algo trama –comentó Harry.

Ron asintió.

-Sí de acuerdo, pero que pinta él entonces, porque no me creo que no sepa nada sobre el tema y empiezo a pensar que todo lo que ha hecho hasta el momento ha sido actuar y marearnos, ese chaval está metido en el ajo y se está quedando con nosotros de paso. Ya no me creo nada de lo que diga. En cuanto volvamos pienso investigar todo lo que pueda sobre él y sobre todo esto.

Hizo una pausa.

-No lo perdamos de vista ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió.

-Si no nos ahogamos antes claro –comentó observando el cielo.  
Había comenzado a diluviar.

Tras otros veinte minutos conduciendo por fin vieron como el coche de Joe se paraba delante de un gran y destartalado edificio gris, sólo cemento, nadie por ningún lado. Estaban solos.  
El hombre salió del coche cubriéndose lo máximo posible con la chaqueta y les hizo unas señas para que lo siguieran.  
Harry paró el motor y tras mirar a Ron y asentirse mutuamente salieron del coche.  
En lo pocos segundos que tardó en cruzar el solar hasta llegar a la puerta quedó calado hasta los huesos por el agua helada de la lluvia. Se fijó mejor en el lugar y entrecerró los ojos preocupado, estaban en una habitación muy sucia, con grafittis en las paredes y goteras que salían de todas partes por culpa de la torrencial lluvia del exterior, la puerta que daba al interior del edificio estaba totalmente bloqueada por trozos de escombros que a juzgar por el agujero que había en techo se debían de haber desprendido de allí. Al escuchar a Ron que se acercaba se apartó para que pudiera entrar, éste llegó a toda pastilla también con la chaqueta sobre la cabeza pero aún así empapado, cuando pasó a su lado Harry lo oyó refunfuñar.

-Menudo día -dijo mientras escurría como podía la ropa mojada y después la secaba con la varita.

-Y no ha hecho más que empezar… -completó Joe haciendo sobresaltar a los otros dos, Blanc tenía un semblante muy serio y había sacado la varita, mientras que con la otra mano se colocaba un aparato del tamaño de un auricular en la oreja.

-¿Galian? –llamó en voz alta Joe mientras se apretaba el artefacto que acaba de llevarse al oído.

Harry y Ron se miraron y al mismo tiempo sacaron las varitas atentos a todo lo que se les viniese encima, como tantas otras veces, preparados para la acción, como siempre.  
Ninguno de los dos, en los meses posteriores a ese día olvidarían lo ocurrido allí.

Hermione saludó a Maggie y a Robert cuando salió del ascensor y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Ginny. Hacia poco que _El Profeta_ había enviado a los corresponsales deportivos al departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos del ministerio, quien sabe por qué motivo.  
Todavía no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitarla debido a lo liada que había estado las últimas semanas, pero por fin había podido hacer un hueco en su agenda, dejando a Rachel a cargo de que la llamase si ocurría algo, además, tal como se dijo ella misma antes de bajar por el ascensor, sólo estamos a una planta de distancia.  
Mientras se dirigía a la sección de _quidditch_, muchas personas la saludaban y ella respondía con un movimiento de la mano.  
Realmente se sentía algo incómoda ante tantos amantes del deporte mágico, porque nunca le había gustado volar, y, aunque jamás lo reconocería delante de Ron, no se le daba bien.  
Por lo que no entendía porque en su familia política ese deporte era tan importante y disfrutaban tanto con él, entre ellos su hija que a pesar de haber nacido, como decía Ron, con un libro debajo del brazo tampoco desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para echar a volar en escoba, ante la mirada siempre atenta de su padre quien estaba muy orgulloso ya que en son de broma había empezado a afirmar que podría habérsele pegado lo que él llamaba Grangitis, es decir, odio al _quidditch_, pero no a sus buscadores famosos como completaba Ron siempre con ironía.  
Hermione negó exasperada, ante el recuerdo de Krum del cual hacía años que no sabía nada, las últimas noticias que le habían llegado de él era que se había casado con una antigua compañera de Durmstrang, y aunque había sido invitada a la boda no había podido acudir porque se encontraba en el último mes de embarazo de Rose.  
Llegó por fin al despacho de Ginny pero cuando fue a llamar, la puerta se abrió y del interior salió una chica rubia, con una etiqueta en el pecho que la identificaba como otra corresponsal de _El Profeta_.

-¡Hola! Si estás buscando a la jefa, ha salido, creo que tenía una reunión o algo así, pero no debe de tardar mucho en llegar. ¿Un caramelo? ¿Chocolate? ¿No? Bueno, no importa.

Y dicho esto se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había junto a la puerta, estiró las piernas sacó una revista y se puso a leerla, del revés, mientras hacia girar una pluma entre sus dedos.  
Hermione se dio en cuenta que todavía tenía el puño levantado e inmediatamente lo bajó, la repentina aparición de la chica le había sorprendido, además le recordaba a alguien pero no conseguía ubicarla del todo.  
Se sentó entonces en la silla que había delante de la chica y que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, cuando se percató de la revista que estaba leyendo la muchacha, _El Quisquilloso_.  
Sonrió al recordar como había cambiado su opinión en todo lo referente a la revista, gracias sobre todo a Luna, quien se había hecho cargo de todo _El Quisquilloso_ tras las continuas expediciones que organizaba su padre por todo el mundo en busca de animales exóticos y en proceso de descubrimiento que lo tenían de un país a otro en todo momento y en las cuales a veces participaba su hija. Sin ir más lejos según le había comentado Ginny había pasado todo el mes pasado fuera.  
Aburrida observó como la chica escribía con rapidez y Hermione supuso que sería el crucigrama mensual, ella nunca había sido capaz de terminar uno y eso que lo había intentado, pero muchas de las preguntas tenían una respuesta que ella desconocía y conociendo a Luna tampoco le extrañaba.

Cuando empezó a plantearse la idea de volver más tarde oyó una voz que la llamaba.

-¡Hermione! Lo siento es que me han entretenido.

-No te preocupes, tampoco llevo tanto tiempo esperando –le dijo sonriendo y levantándose del asiento.

Ginny abrió la puerta y entró seguida de Hermione, aunque antes de que la cerrara la muchacha rubia se coló por ella deslizándose suavemente.

-¡Hola, Lucy! No te había visto -saludó Ginny con una sonrisa- te presento a Hermione Gran... Weasley, que no me acostumbro a llamarte así -le dijo a su cuñada- supongo que como os costó tanto empezar a salir... –completó de forma casual.

-¡Ya estamos! Esta mañana Harry nos ha dicho lo mismo, tenéis que ir inventando otra cosa que ya llevamos casados tres años y casi diez de relación.

-¿En serio? ¿Tanto? Que barbaridad como pasa el tiempo –hizo una pausa- ¿pero contando o no los años de colegio? –preguntó Ginny riendo, entonces paró percatándose de algo.

-Por cierto, ella es Lucy Luane, me sustituirá cuando este de baja –la chica la saludó con un movimiento de la mano y una cabezada- el día ha sido agotador tenemos que hacer un informe de fin de temporada invernal para _El Profeta_.

-Deberías descansar y no agobiarte con el trabajo –le reprendió Hermione ceñuda.

-Mira quien habla, ¿te has recuperado ya o sigues vomitando por las esquinas?

Hermione le dirigió una dura mirada pero antes de que pudiera replicar alguien llamó a la puerta. Una chica morena entró por la puerta con el aspecto de estar buscando a alguien.

-Rachel, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hermione, te estábamos buscando desde hace media hora... a alguien del departamento de criaturas se le ha escapado un animal mitad demiguise, mitad doxy y ha destrozado varios archiva…do… res… -Rachel calló de repente, soltando un gritito de sorpresa y mirando delante de Hermione- por Merlín, tú eres Ginny Weasley.

La chica tenía cara de asombro y los ojos como platos.

-Eh…, sí –Ginny la miró con recelo y haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a Hermione quien no había podido evitar una carcajada ante la cara emocionada de la chica, aunque al parecer ésta no se percato de eso- ¿y tú eres?

Pero fue Hermione quien recuperando el control de si misma respondió.

-Ginny, ella es Rachel Hailed una nueva incorporación a mi cargo.

-Es un verdadero honor conocerte, las chicas de mi familia somos todas de las Holyhead Harpies, y nunca hemos disfrutado tanto con el equipo desde que dejaste de jugar, todavía recuerdo cuando éramos pequeñas y jugábamos todas juntas, mi prima de hecho imita muchos de tus movimientos…

Una risita de cortés incredulidad interrumpió el emocionado monólogo de Rachel, sobresaltando a las tres mujeres.  
Lucy se asomó por encima de _El Quisquilloso_ y observó a la chica con curiosidad, ésta a su vez se giró sorprendida hacia ella, era evidente que no la había visto al entrar.

-¿Qué d…? –se interrumpió y dijo con los ojos entrecerrados- Disculpa, ¿te parece gracioso? –le preguntó con frialdad.

-No, sólo leía la revista. Aunque si pides mi opinión creo que tu prima no debería copiar los movimientos sino experimentar y desarrollar los suyos propios, no quiero decir con esto que no fuiste una de las mejores cazadoras que ha tenido al equipo –le dijo a Ginny quien se le había quedado mirando con suspicacia- sólo creo que una persona debe ser especial por sí misma, por quien es realmente, no por imitar o parecerse a otra. Con ello sólo conseguiremos que nos identifiquen por otras personas en lugar de por lo que somos en realidad. Y eso puede llegar a traer problemas, te lo digo por experiencia.

Hermione miró a la chica sorprendida, a primera vista nunca hubiese pensado que un discurso como ese hubiese podido salir de ella, aunque a lo largo de los años había aprendido a no fiarse de las primeras impresiones.  
Miró de reojo a Ginny quien sonreía, por su cara Hermione supo que estaba acostumbrada a las idas y venidas de Lucy.  
Rachel quien la fulminaba con la mirada replicó con enfado.

-Pero seguir los pasos de alguien nos sirve para mejorar en aquello que imitamos, como tú dices, podremos perfeccionar lo que otras personas hicieron y hacerlo nuestro con trabajo y esfuerzo, además no creo que haya nada malo en _parecerse_ a alguien, sobre todo si es en algo bueno y más aún cuando ese alguien merece ser respetado.

-Entonces, como siempre, todo depende del quién ¿no?

Al ver que Rachel iba a responder con cara de pocos amigos Hermione las interrumpió.

-Rachel perdona, me reuniré contigo más tarde en mi despacho.

La chica pilló la indirecta y se despidió de las dos mujeres y lanzándole una mirada gélida a Lucy salió de la habitación.

-Lucy, ¿tú querías algo? –le preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, te he traído las últimas estadísticas de los Chudley Cannons –respondió con voz alegre como si no hubiese estado discutiendo casi a gritos un minuto atrás.

Le pasó los pergaminos a Ginny y se marchó tarareando una canción que sólo ella escuchaba.  
Ginny y Hermione se miraron y rieron.

-Pues a mí me cae bien –dijo Ginny con una carcajada- ¿cómo es esa…, Rachel se llamaba no?

-No la conozco desde hace mucho pero, es una buena chica y muy trabajadora.

Ginny se sentó delante de su mesa con gesto cansado y cogió los rollos de pergamino que la chica le había traído.

-Ahora en serio, deberías descansar.

-Estoy bien Hermione, sé perfectamente cuales son mis limitaciones cuando estoy embarazada, además trabajar es lo único que puedo hacer porque Harry no me deja hacer nada. Se han unido los tres contra mí, Harry, James y Al –completó al ver que la miraba extrañada- aunque pronto seremos tres contra dos así que les ganaremos sin problemas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y comentó.

-Nos vemos a la salida…

Ginny asintió, como Harry y Ron estaban fuera, las dos irían directamente a la Madriguera para preparar la cena familiar que todos los viernes se organizaba en casa de los abuelos Weasley aunque aquel día sería un preparatorio para la gran cena de Navidad.

-Deberías decírselo… -murmuró quedamente.

Ginny observó por encima de lo que estaba leyendo como Hermione cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y a pesar de que sabía que la había escuchado no comentó nada más.  
Entonces algo de lo que estaba leyendo le hizo atragantarse.

-Cuatro victorias en cuatro partidos seguidos –murmuró quedamente mientras leía.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y la sensación de que algo malo iba a suceder se le asentó en el fondo del estómago. Contrólate –pensó Ginny- sólo es _quidditch_. Sólo es un estúpido juego.

-¿Galian me oyes?

Joe hizo un movimiento para que lo siguieran.

-Por aquí… -Joe comenzó a andar pero antes de que pudieran traspasar un ventanal que estaba al lado de los escombros Ron lo paró.

-¿Qué buscamos aquí? ¿Quién es Galian? No creerás en serio que te vamos a dejar ir así como así, ¿no?

Joe se deshizo de la mano de Ron y los miró ceñudo.

-Me habéis pedido que os traiga hasta aquí, que nos juguemos el cuello sin saber bien a lo que nos enfrentamos y aún así seguís sin confiar en mí. Os aseguro que mi único objetivo es ayudaros y manteneros a salvo.

Dicho eso cruzó el hueco que había dejado la ventana y continúo hablando esta vez en voz baja al comprobar que los dos hombres le seguían.

-Galian es un compañero de trabajo que ha estado vigilando el lugar, pero debido a la gran cantidad de magia que hay en el ambiente no me deja contactar con él.

Se giró y les dijo con una media sonrisa nada propia de la versión que habían tenido de Blanc hasta el momento.

-La pregunta que deberíais haceros es… ¿Qué esperáis encontrar aquí?

El edificio tenía peor aspecto en el interior que ya la de por sí destruida fachada si eso era posible. De hecho era un milagro que aún se mantuviese en pie, o quizás fuera cosa de la magia que hacía imposible contactar con Galian. Cruzaron un pasillo iluminado tan sólo con la luz que salía de sus varitas y cuyo suelo resonaba quejumbroso a cada que paso que daban, como medida de seguridad se organizaron para pasar con una distancia prudencial entre ellos, aunque aún así la estabilidad del inmueble dejaba mucho que desear. Por no hablar del olor a humedad y cerrado que había en el ambiente.  
Mientras entraban en cada una de las habitaciones Harry le daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza todo lo que había escuchado y sabía sobre el asunto que les había llevado hasta allí. Y sobre todo pensaba en Joe Blanc, quien había demostrado que era más listo de lo que intentaba aparentar a primera vista. Por lo que una nueva pregunta, de tantas otras aún sin responder, se alzaba ante él. ¿Por qué? Ninguna respuesta acudió a su mente.  
Y otra pregunta más.  
¿Qué es lo que esperaba realmente encontrarse allí?  
Ni el mismo lo sabía realmente, aunque quizás si alguien les atacase disminuiría la tensión que crecía a cada paso que daban. Claro que todo sería mucho más fácil si Joe hablase. Cosa que parecía que no ocurriría por mucho que preguntaran. Lo que hacía todo mucho más peligroso, la situación en sí y a Joe mismo.  
¿Por qué no utilizaban la fuerza para sonsacarle información? Otra buena pregunta, Ron se ofrecía totalmente voluntario y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse y pegarle el primer puñetazo si llegaba a ser necesario.

Mientras pasaban por debajo de una columna a medio derruir, Harry alzó la voz para hablar con el hombre que iniciaba la marcha.

-¿Adónde va…?

-Más bajo –interrumpió Joe susurrando.

-¿Qué estamos buscando? –dijo Harry estaba vez con un murmullo quedo.

-Pues para empezar a mi compañero.

-¡Ah, sí! Otro nuevo misterio que añadir al saco. ¿Quién es Galian? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vosotros vais por libres? –preguntó con sorna Ron, quien iba detrás de Harry pero había oído la conversación de los dos hombres.

Joe se paró en seco y los otros hicieron lo mismo, dejando la columna de ladrillos entre él y Harry, Ron se unió a su amigo y los dos miraron fijamente a Blanc que estaba muy serio y apretaba los dientes. Ahora que estaban quietos Harry se dio cuenta, cuanto le costaba respirar, la humedad y el polvo de a saber cuantos años no era una buena combinación.

-Un par de cosas antes de continuar, la razón por la que voy por libre es un cuento muy largo de contar y no quiero aburriros con la historia de mi vida, aunque visto lo visto la encontraríais muy interesante creedme.  
Y segundo sois dos de los aurores más respetados de Gran Bretaña, no, sois dos de los héroes más admirados de ¿el mundo? Tú eres el jefe de aurores y tú, Weasley, eres quien ha decidido quitarle hierro al asunto desde el principio, no os planteasteis en ningún momento que todo esto fuera realmente peligroso con lo cual sólo nosotros hemos venido.

-Si nos hubieses… -interrumpió Ron a gritos muy enfadado porque Joe se atreviera decir aquello.

-Tres personas –continuó como si nada Joe poniéndose a la altura de voz del pelirrojo y dirigiéndose a Harry- cuando a tus ordenes está todo un departamento de aurores. No me culpes a mí, yo ya hice mi trabajo al retransmitirte lo que pasaba y pedir ayuda. Por mucho Harry Potter que seas, no eres invencible ni superpoderoso, a lo mejor nosotros ya estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar a los culpables actitud que todavía no he visto en vosotros, no tienes por qué saberlo todo, quizás haya un buen motivo por el cual no dijese nada antes, quizás no quería que pasase esto y perdiéramos inútilmente el tiempo. No eres el único que está preocupado, yo también tengo muchas cosas que perder si esto sale mal.

Las palabras de Joe habían impuesto el silencio entre los tres, pero de repente fue interrumpido por un crujido escalofriante y el suelo que pisaban empezó a resquebrajarse. No había soportado el peso de los tres en el mismo punto por lo que se estaba viniendo a bajo. Salieron a correr con Joe a la cabeza, mientras los otros dos saltaban la columna que en ese momento se precipitaba al vacío, notaban como sus pies al pisar el suelo descendía a cada paso que daban, Joe ya había conseguido llegar al otro extremo y dejaba la puerta abierta. Harry que iba primero y se arrojó de un salto a la habitación, pero Ron, al que tan sólo le separaban unos cuantos pasos, perdió pie al no tener ningún punto de apoyo y comenzó a precipitarse hacia abajo.  
Pero de repente dejó de caer y una mano le sujetaba la suya, levantó la vista esperando ver a Harry pero se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que era Joe quien le sostenía apretando los dientes. Harry actuó deprisa y apuntó con la varita al suelo y éste dejó de caer, por lo que Blanc soltó a Weasley quien estaba totalmente blanco y llevaba el traje bastante estropeado en comparación a lo perfecto que lo tenía aquella misma mañana de la que parecía que había pasado varios años, Ron estaba cubierto de polvo y tosía intentando recobrar la respiración.

Joe por su parte estaba agachado y respiraba con dificultad mientras murmuraba.

-Lo sé, lo sé…

Justo en ese momento, mientras los tres asimilaban lo que acaba de pasar, Joe gritó de dolor llevándose la mano al oído. Se quitó el auricular tirándolo al suelo y al mismo tiempo resonó en todo el edificio una fuerte explosión.

-Viene de abajo –dijo Ron.

Joe se puso de pie y salió a correr casi llevándose por medio a Harry, que en seguida lo siguió.  
El hombre les llevaba la delantera ya que corría como si su vida dependiese de ello y los otros dos le seguían como podían aún con cara de susto. Para cuando llegaron al salón de la planta baja cuyas puertas y ventanas estaban totalmente bloqueadas excepto por la que acaban de entrar, vieron a Joe tirado en el suelo escuchando, asintió a los hombres.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a bajar ahí? –dijo Ron.

La mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad. Pero fue Joe quien tomó las riendas de la situación una vez más.

-¡Apartaos! –gritó y apuntó hacia el suelo.

Por primera vez desde que lo conocían, parecía preocupado, asustado y mucho más joven, como si algo no hubiese salido bien en un plan perfectamente estudiado previamente.  
Harry que supo enseguida que iba a hacer agarró a Ron por la chaqueta y se apartaron de un salto, a la misma vez que una fuerte explosión hacía vibrar la estancia. Cuando levantaron la cabeza vieron un hueco enorme en el suelo y trozos de escombros por todos lados, el polvo del estropicio se asentó lo justo para dejarles ver como Joe saltaba dentro.  
Harry se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió sumergiéndose en una gran nube de polvo más intensa que la de arriba.  
Cayó de lleno en un montículo de ladrillos y tuberías destruidas y miró a un lado y al otro, se encontraba en un pasillo ancho de piedra oscura. Cuando se despejó un tanto el ambiente de polvo Harry pudo ver delante suya unos destellos que sin ninguna duda procedían de varitas, tapándose la boca con un pañuelo corrió hacia allí escuchando las toses de Ron siguiéndole.  
Pero cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación no había rastro de Joe ni de su oponente, Harry recorrió todo el pasillo buscando alguna salida pero el otro extremo estaba bloqueado. No había otra posibilidad debía de haberse desaparecido.

-Harry – le llamó Ron. Por su voz supo que algo no iba bien.

Ron se encontraba delante de un montón de libros con un par de ellos en las manos. Al entrar Harry se fijó que había una mesa destrozada y por todos lados se veían pergaminos desperdigados. Miró a Ron que estaba cubierto de polvo, muy pálido y no apartaba la vista de los libros.  
Harry se puso detrás y leyó.  
_Historia del mal, Mortífagos: orden o destino_  
Se miraron a la vez y continuaron buscando, cada uno de los títulos que encontraban estaban relacionados o con Voldemort o con sus secuaces. Pero lo que realmente les asustó e hizo que se quedaran sin habla fueron las cantidades de pergaminos que había con información de los Weasley, de Harry y de todas aquellas personas que tenían relación con él.

-Qué demonios –masculló Ron mientras leía un rollo de al menos tres metros con información de toda su vida, familia, miedos, manías, costumbres, gustos. De inmediato lo rompió en mil trozos y siguió contodos los que tenía a su lado, comenzando por el pergamino no menos extenso de su mujer.

Harry lo paró.

-Destruyámoslo todo…

Juntaron todo lo que encontraron y Ron comentó apuntando con la varita.

-Incluso Hermione los quemaría, aunque será mejor que no les digamos nada por ahora.

Harry asintió pero antes de que Ron pronunciara el hechizo, lo interrumpió.

-Espera –se acercó a una carpeta a reventar de folios blancos que se diferenciaban de la amarillez de los pergaminos, lo que le había llamado la atención pues las hojas de papel no eran los medios de escrituras habituales entre magos.

Por fin pudo prender fuego al montículo el cual empezó enseguida a desprender grandes cantidades de humo negro que les hizo toser hasta que por fin salió la primera llama verde esmeralda.  
Harry no pudo evitar recordar de sopetón dos versiones distintas de destellos verdes y una risa fría.

Los dos hombres salieron de allí taponando la entrada primero de la puerta y después del hueco que había hecho Joe.  
Una vez fuera del edificio comenzaron a realizar los hechizos más poderosos que conocían para evitar que nadie fuera muggle o brujo se acercara a menos de doscientos metros a la redonda, incluso pronunciaron el encantamiento fidelio entre los dos.  
Por último contemplaron su obra en silencio hasta que Harry lo rompió.

-Esas llamas, ¿no deberían haber sido azules?

-A Hermione siempre les salen de ese color al menos –Ron apuntó al suelo y realizó la misma floritura. Unas llamas azules surgieron de su varita, las cuales enseguida extinguió con un movimiento brusco.  
Ron que cada vez estaba más pálido miró a Harry y después a la carpeta que llevaba.

-¿Qué es eso?

Harry se miró las manos y por primera vez observó con claridad la carpeta, destartalada y dada de sí debido a todos los documentos que había en su interior la abrió con cuidado de no tirar nada y leyó el primer folio que había, el cual sólo tenía escrito una frase.

_El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte_

Harry se llevó tal impresión que cerró enseguida la carpeta, pero unas letras verdes con florituras habían comenzado a aparecer en la cubierta.

_MIEDO_

* * *

_Chan Chaaaaan...  
Me imagino que ahora vuestra cabeza os dirá, vaya lío... lo siento XD pero hay que seguir leyendo... ¿Quién es Joe? ¿Dónde está? ¿Porque los Chudley Cannons han ganado tantos partidos? Todas esas preguntas serán contestadas XD (Si hay más preguntas, pues preguntad ya sabéis XD)  
_

_Por cierto supongo que Lucy os habrá caído estupendamente con lo poco que os gusta Rachel (que pena me da la pobre de verdad en!) XD_

_Y sin más que agradeceros los reviews, que me alegra mucho que sigais aguantandome, que he llegado a los 30 reviews ueeee^^, gracias a Aiko (sin C *quiño quiiño*), ricitos de menta (a quien le agradezco que me dijera lo de Blanck, porque me había equivocado XD), xemaria (con L XD), ginalore28 (habrá más Ginny en capítulos venideros XD) y a la guitarraTonks XD (a quien tengo engacha a la historia XD)_

_lanif le yu o.O_

_Por cierto los capítulos siguen aumentanto de tamaño XD como ya dije así que tampoco os podéis quejar por eso..._

_¡Nox!  
_


	7. Capítulo 6: La Madriguera

_¡Lumos!  
Ala ya estoy aquí otra vez, he subido pronto el capítulo esta vez ya que lo tenía preparado y total...  
La verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien escribiendo este capítulo ya que es un cambio a los anteriores, por lo menos se rebaja la tensión creada hasta ahora y además presentamos una parte importante en la historia también, porque son pequeñitos pero matones (ya me entenderéis cuando leáis el capítulo)  
Para algunos este capítilo no es del todo nuevo ya que leyeron una parte pero he de decir que han cambiado muchos las cosas así que... _

_¡Novedades!  
Como me habéis repetido mil veces (que mira que sois pesaos XD, es broma ya que es bastante lógico) que no os enteráis de nada y que estáis más perdios que Voldemort en una peluquería, que sepáis que no voy a deciros nada y que tendréis que seguir leyendo, pero sí que puedo poneros las cosas más sencillas... por ejemplo haceros un resumen de lo acontecido hasta la fecha así que ahí va... [claaaro que a mí se me pueden olvidar detalles... ;) ]_

* * *

_Nuestros protagonistas viven sus apacibles vidas, vidas muy merecidas tras tanto ir y venir, cuando Joe Blanc aparece en el despacho de Harry Potter, recién ascendido jefe de aurores y les informa de una serie de ataques que se han producido, lo que rápidamente deciden ir a investigar, con algunos recelos de Ron. Pero tras tenerlos dando vueltas por Londres y llevarlos a un almacén abandonado, los dos hombres acaban perdiendo la paciencia con él y deciden catarle las cuarenta y sonsacarle todo lo que sepa._

_ Solamente hay un problema, Joe ha desaparecido._

* * *

**Capítulo 6 La Madriguera**

El tiempo parecía que no hubiese pasado desde la primera vez que Harry Potter viera y pisara por primera vez esa casa.

Seguía igual de destartalada, doblada, según supo años más tarde se mantenía en pie gracias a la magia tal y como había sospechado en su momento, y hogareña que siempre.

Bueno quizás, la cantidad de cachivaches muggles que contenía en su interior el trastero del señor Weasley habían aumentado considerablemente, porque mientras Molly no entrara y se enterara todo iría bien o vale, puede que el tronco de aquel manzano nudoso de cuyas ramas colgaba un columpio algo estropeado por el uso y que en ese momento se balanceaba por el viento, poco a poco hubiese ido adquiriendo el tamaño de una rueda de coche. Pero por lo demás todo seguía exactamente igual, incluso el pequeño lago que había a unos metros de la casa se había vuelto a congelar como cada año.

El gallinero más concretamente, era exacto al que Potter recordaba, había un par de botas tiradas a su entrada como si todos los habitantes de la casa estuvieran demasiado ocupados para hacerse cargo de ellas, mientras que las robustas gallinas flotaban como globos por el techo…  
Era todo tan igual que a ningún trozo de la casa le extrañó cuando una voz de mujer rompió la tranquilidad y lo emotivo de la escena haciéndola vibrar de nostalgia. Pues aunque todo pareciera ser idéntico y realmente se esforzara por serlo, en el fondo diez años habían pasado desde que se oyera su risa por última vez y la casa espera impaciente que ésta llene de nuevo el hueco que dejó para que temerosa, siempre temerosa, contemple embelesada su nueva travesura.

-¡Fred Weasley Junior!

El chico cerró la puerta del gallinero tras de sí y puso cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, algo que no engañó en absoluto a su abuela que ya había lidiado con cosas por el estilo antes y tenía una gran experiencia en el tema.

-Pero es que no tenéis remedio, me doy la vuelta un momento y ya os estáis metiendo en líos, se puede saber que hacías ahí dentro que menudo escándalo que tenían montado las gallinas que se escuchaban a dos kilómetros de distancia. ¿Dónde está tu abuelo, por cierto, no se supone que debía de estar contigo y con James desgnomizando el jardín? Y no me digas que ya habéis terminado porque acabo de verlos bailando la conga alrededor del manzano –dijo la mujer moviendo la cabeza buscando a su marido a la vez que agarraba a su nieto por el brazo mientras se acercaba al gallinero.

Fred que se había puesto blanco repetía muy bajito con voz quejumbrosa. "No, no…"  
Pero antes de que el niño pudiese hacer o decir otra cosa, Molly calló abruptamente cuando buscando a su marido, miró por la ventana del gallinero.

-Pero qué… -murmuró con los ojos como platos que parecía que se les iban a salir de sus órbitas.

James Potter estaba agarrado a una gallina del tamaño de una pelota de playa que se encontraba flotando por el techo a varios palmos del suelo mientras le decía en voz baja.

-Pero estate quieta, para de dar vueltas que todavía no me he podido subir…

-¡JAMES!

El interpelado giró la cabeza a cámara lenta y vio a su abuela mirándole, marrón contra marrón, e inmediatamente palideció con un tono verdoso.  
Soltó la gallina que salió despedida hacia arriba rápidamente y chocó contra el techo de nuevo mientras giraba sobre sí misma cómicamente moviendo las alas en señal de protesta. El niño cayó al suelo a cuatro patas y enseguida se puso en pie de un salto e intentó salir trepando por la ventana huyendo de su abuela, pera ésta con una rapidez y agilidad asombrosa le agarró del brazo, a la misma vez que esquivaba las gallinas flotadoras que se encontraban a su paso, y con la otra mano seguía sujetando a Fred.

-Pero es que no podéis estaros quietos ni dos segundos, para que pueda vivir tranquila y en paz durante ese corto periodo de tiempo.

Como iba mirando hacia abajo, no vio una gallina despistada que pasaba justamente al lado de su cabeza golpeándola sin querer enviándola directamente a la ventana abierta. La pobre mientras se alejaba los miró con ojos acusadores mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas subiendo y subiendo hacia el cielo grisáceo, James y Fred aplaudieron asombrados a su abuela.

-Hala…

-¡Qué guay!

-¡Silencio! –les gritó perdiendo los nervios.

-Pero abu, zi nozotros no… -masculló Fred mientras era arrastrado por su abuela hacia el interior de la casa, a la misma vez que James se agarraba a todo lo que se encontraba por su camino, un palo de fregona, más gallinas, sin mucho éxito.

-No quiero peros, y tampoco quiero volver a escucharos en toda la tarde ¿os estáis enterando? ¿Pero como se os ocurre darles semillas voladoras a las gallinas, es más, cómo las habéis conseguido si vuestro abuelo las tiene escondidas? ¿DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁ ESTE HOMBRE?

Pero volvió a quedarse callada y levantó las cejas sorprendida cuando vio a la gallina que acaba de salir por la ventana pasando a su lado, esta vez andando sobre sus patas y se volvía a meter dentro del gallinero con el cuello levantado en señal de protesta.  
Se hizo el silencio entre los tres, Molly todavía tenía las cejas levantadas tan altas que se le unían al flequillo, Fred se había quedado con la boca abierta y James miraba el cielo y a la gallina repetidamente.

-¿Pero cómo…? Esto es una casa de locos –murmuró la abuela Weasley con un hilo de voz.

Fred cerró la boca y contestó con presteza.

-Bueno, tenemoz gafotaz –señaló a James que lo miró ceñudo.

-Otros hablan en un idioma extraño –dijo su primo colocándose las gafas.

-Es francés –les aclaró su abuela.

-Zí… franzéz… -murmuró Fred mirándola a los ojos como si no se creyera una palabra- a papá le falta una oreja.

-Y tío Ron y papá juntos tienen más cicatrices que ese señor que está con la mamá de Teddy en la foto que tiene en su cuarto, el del ojo de cristal giratorio –explicó mientras giraba un dedo al lado de su ojo a toda velocidad.

-Se llamaba Alastor Moody y era uno de los mejores aurores que ha tenido el Ministerio –dijo Molly mientras paraba la mano de James evitando que al niño tuvieran que ponerle ese mismo ojo del que estaba hablando.

-¿Mejor que tío Ron y tío Harry? –preguntó Fred interesado.

-Nadie es mejor auror que mi padre y mi padrino –le respondió James desde el otro lado de su abuela mientras seguían siendo arrastrados mirándolo como si estuviese loco- podrías ser tú al que le falta el tornillo.

Fred lo meditó seriamente un momento sopesándolo pero después negando con la cabeza dijo.

-Mmm... no, ¿quizáz Dominique? O no… ¡Rozie! Eza manía que tiene de eztar todo el día con un libro en brazoz, pero zi ni ziquiera zabe leer aún… aunque… no zé… –murmuró poco convencido.

-Es Al sin ninguna duda, que esté todo el día durmiendo debe de afectarle al cerebro –afirmó muy convencido James quien enseguida se llevó la mano a la cabeza ya que algo le había golpeado, miró hacia la ventana donde muy presumiblemente estaría el enano que lo debía de haber escuchado, pero el niño al parecer se había escondido a tiempo porque no lo vio desde su posición. Cuando lo pillara se iba a enterar.

-Pero no me cambiéis de tema, hay que ver que siempre me hacéis lo mismo, que sigo muy enfada con vosotros porque…

Cuando entraron en a la cocina la mujer seguía mascullando para sí como siempre hacía cada vez que echaba un sermón a alguien, ya fuese a su marido, a sus hijos o a sus nietos.  
Como los niños ya tenían bastante práctica en el tema y sabían que hablar en esa fase sólo conseguía enfadarla aún más, se sentaron en las sillas sin decir palabra, tampoco se atrevían a mirarse porque lo único que hubiese provocado habrían sido unas sonoras carcajadas y la abuela ya estaba lo suficientemente mosqueada.

-Ninguno de vuestros otros primos me han dado tantos problemas como vosotros –les decía a la misma vez que le ponía a cada uno un vaso de leche con galletas.

Se dirigió al fregadero donde miró por la ventana por la cual podía ver las gallinas chocar unas con otras y clocándose de disgusto entre ellas.

-Debería decírselo a vuestras madres… -murmuró Molly con pleno conocimiento de lo que detonarían esas palabras en los niños.

Efectivamente, en cuanto dijo aquello, James saltó de la silla y se tiró al suelo abrazando sus piernas, a la misma vez que Fred tiraba de los brazos de su abuela con lágrimas en los ojos. La voz de los dos pequeños pidiendo perdón se confundían y la abuela medio seria medio sonriendo les dijo por encima de los berridos.

-Pues debería hacerlo, porque no os comportáis como deberíais y sólo sabéis darme disgustos.

-No, abu no lo haremos más.

-Zí, zeremos buenos, lo prometemos.

-No, a ver prometerlo enseñándome las manos que ya lo habéis hecho antes pero siempre volvéis a las andadas…

Pero entonces un fuerte ruido proveniente del trastero la interrumpió y fue corriendo a asomarse por la ventana desde donde puso la misma cara que le había dedicado a James minutos antes.  
Los niños que notaban como la tensión ambiental se disparaba se levantaron del suelo y fueron a sentarse en la mesa, a la misma vez que no perdían de vista a su abuela que había abierto la puerta de un tirón y se dirigía como un toro desbocado hacia el trastero del abuelo Weasley del cual acaba de salir el dueño tosiendo estruendosamente, quien estaba totalmente cubierto de un polvo negro, presumiblemente hollín, hasta las gafas.  
James se irguió lentamente para ver mejor, poniéndose de pie en la silla.  
Vio como su abuelo se limpiaba con la mano las gafas justo para ver a su mujer acercarse y aunque debido a que estaba totalmente ennegrecido no lo pudo apreciar bien, James supo que había palidecido más que un fantasma.

-Creo que la abuela acaba de ver la moto que el abuelo tenía guardada en el trastero -comentó James dejándose caer en la silla de nuevo.

-Pobre abu, dezpués que nos dejó las zemillas…

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, a la abuela se le pasará el mosqueo con nosotros y con eso conseguimos librarnos de prometerle que nos estaríamos quietos durante la tarde porque eso sería un desperdicio, quiero decir es viernes –sonrió James mientras se comía una galleta entera de un mordisco, consiguiendo atragantarse.

Tanto James, Al y Rose se quedaban en casa de los abuelos mientras sus padres trabajaban, a veces también estaban Fred y Roxanne o algún otro de los primos, pero había viernes, como aquel, que se montaban cenas familiares, donde todos debían ir a la Madriguera "obligatoriamente" o la furia de la abuela Weasley caería sobre aquel que osara desobedecer sus ordenes. A James siempre le gustaba decir aquello con voz de psicópata malvado, cosa que por cierto hacía muy bien y que por regla general asustaba bastante.  
En ese momento las toses de James fueron interrumpidas por un ruido proveniente de la escalera y Rose salió zumbando por el tobogán que el abuelo había instalado para evitar que alguno de sus nietos pequeños cayeran escaleras abajo. Algo que ya habían probado James y Fred subidos en una alfombra, alfombra que aún todavía seguían utilizando para tirarse tobogán abajo.

-¡Hola! –los saludó mientras James se bebía la leche de un trago- ¿Hubo suerte?

-No… no zon lo zuficientemente eztables como para poder jugar en ellas –respondió Fred al ver que James aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se golpeaba el pecho.

-Bueno, lo seguiremos intentando –repuso ésta poniéndose de puntillas para coger la galleta que le quedaba a James en el plato, quien le dirigió una lagrimeante aunque furiosa mirada.

Llevaban una semana buscando sus escobas de juguetes, las que Molly había escondido después de que James y Fred hubiesen puesto el salón patas arriba.  
Como no habían tenido éxito en su búsqueda habían decidido acudir a una mente pensante mejor que las suyas, por supuesto, habían acudido a Rose.  
La niña aunque normalmente procuraba no meterse en líos, no podía evitar hacer alguna travesura de vez en cuando, ya que como decía James a veces, lo llevaba en la sangre, más aún cuando el _quidditch_ estaba de por medio. Y ese viernes querían jugar a _quidditch_.  
El plan de utilizar a las gallinas como elemento volador para jugar gracias a la participación del abuelo entregándoles las semillas, "Por favor, que no se entere vuestra abuela ¿Para que las queréis?" "Para dárselas a las gallinas" "Ja, ja, ja que bromistas sois, como me recordáis a los gemelos", había surgido poco después.

-¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que el abuelo no se creyera lo que le dijimos?, para una vez que no mentimos –comentó James que por fin había recuperado el habla.

-Creo que nos equivocamos en intentar utilizar gallinas como escobas –dijo Rose y los otros dos asintieron.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando sus abuelos y George entraron por la puerta.

-Angie llegará más tarde con Roxanne, aunque he hablado con Ginny y ella y Hermione vendrán después de trabajar.

-No queda mucho por hacer y la cena la terminaremos cuando vengan todos –la señora Weasley aún estaba bastante sonrojada debido a los gritos proferidos pero notablemente más relajada. El señor Weasley en cambio todavía hacía lo posible por limpiarse la cara con un trapo.

-Quiero esa cosa fuera mañana mismo, lo único que faltaba es que estos dos se subieran y destrozaran la casa –le advirtió su mujer.

-Pero Molly querida, si ni siquiera funciona solamente estaba comprobando su mecanismo.

-Nada de peros, ve a lavarte que te necesito ahí fuera y tu George cariño mira ver que puedes hacer con esas gallinas… -dicho esto les lanzó una mirada seria a sus nietos, los que volvieron a poner cara de entierro y se alejó escaleras arriba con la cabeza muy alta seguida por su cabizbajo marido.

George se giró hacia ellos serio.

-Hola, papá –sonrió Fred.

Pero su padre no se dejó engañar.

-No quiero escuchar que le dais otro disgusto como ese a vuestra abuela, ¿me habéis entendido? Tú también Rose –añadió hacia la pelirroja mientras la subía en brazos para hablarme más cómodamente- que mucho aprenderte los cuentos de memoria pero después eres peor que todos nosotros juntos. En lo que queda de tarde os estaréis dentro de la casa sin armar barullo. Coged algún juego de los del salón y quedaos allí mientras terminamos de organizar esto.

Los tres niños se fueron cabizbajos en dirección al salón pero antes George los llamó.

-Y ni se os ocurra dárselas de comer a los gnomos, no funcionan, ya lo intentamos nosotros…

Dicho eso salió por la puerta en dirección al gallinero a la misma vez que escuchaba las carcajadas de los pequeños. Rose a su misma vez tachaba el dibujo de un gnomo de un pergamino.

Porque aunque, el hueco que había dejado su tío en la Madriguera, en el mundo, era enorme y nunca se cerraría del todo, ellos como herederos de su legado tenían la obligación de continuarlo y cada sonrisa feliz y despreocupada contribuía a ello. Pues, después de todo, por eso había dando su vida Fred Fabian Weasley.

0ooo0

La tarde fue pasando sin serios percances exceptuando quizás que Fred se quedara sin cejas cuando explotó el castillo que estaba construyendo con los naipes explosivos.  
Los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley fueron llegando, primero Bill, Fleur y sus tres hijos, Percy con su mujer e hijas Molly y Lucy quien iba en brazos ya que a pesar de tener un año más que Rose y Albus opinaba que andar más de lo necesario era una pérdida innecesaria de energía. Después llegaron Hermione y Ginny, más tarde Angelina con su hija.  
El único que no asistiría de todos sería Charlie que estaba en Rumanía. Ron afirmaba que pronto anunciaría su compromiso matrimonial con _Norberta_, lo que provocaba miradas airadas por parte de su madre y de Hagrid. Tampoco irían Andrómeda y Ted que estaban de viaje, algo que había desanimado un poco a Victoire al enterarse.  
Cuando llegaron sus madres, James y Fred temieron que su abuela les dijera algo de lo sucedido en el gallinero, pero como George había conseguido bajar a las gallinas y no quedaba ninguna prueba de lo ocurrido no se habló sobre el tema. Aunque sí era cierto que Molly Weasley pocas veces mencionaba las travesuras que hacían sus nietos a sus madres, por lo que James solía decir.

-Yo creo que en el fondo le gusta que hagamos de las nuestras, porque cuando nos portamos bien, yo creo que la abuela se aburre y las echa de menos.

Los otros pequeños oyentes siempre asentían dándole la razón.  
Tuvieron que soportar a una malhumorada Roxanne, melliza de Fred, a quien no le había gustado nada que la dejaran excluida de la operación "gallina Turuleta" y no esperaran a que ella llegara para llevarla a cabo.  
La niña siempre hacía pareja con Rose como cazadora cuando jugaban y se compenetraban tan bien que rara vez perdían, para desesperación de James.  
Por fin cuando la cena estaba casi lista apareció Harry quien saludó a todos los presentes disculpando la tardanza dando como excusa que había ido a casa a cambiarse, aunque Ginny se percató de que evitaba a Hermione, pero ésta última se le enfrentó y le preguntó directamente.

-¿Dónde está Ron?

-Habrá ha ido a tu casa a cambiarse debe de estar al llegar.

-¿Pero no habías ido los dos juntos con Joe en el coche?

-Ya sabes cuanto odia Ron la lentitud de los coches, así que prefirió desaparecerse directamente –respondió Harry sorprendiéndose incluso él de su rapidez mental.

-¿Y cómo os ha ido? –preguntaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez.

Pero un fuerte estrépito lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestar, Hagrid había hecho aparición y los niños habían salido disparados para abrazarlo.

-Hola, hola, ¡ay! hola, ¡Rosie! –dijo abrazando a su ahijada y elevándola por los aires- ¡ay! James pero cómo se te ocurre pegarme un cabezazo que te has vuelto a romper las gafas.

Mientras Hagrid intentaba avanzar con todos los niños colgados de él, iba saludando a los restantes presentes adultos.

-Molly muchas gracias por invitarme, no sabéis lo aburrido que se hace Hogwarts sin vosotros… Neville y la profesora McGonagall os manda saludos por cierto.

-No es molestia Hagrid, ¿deberíamos ir dándole de comer a los pequeños y nosotros cenaremos cuando llegue Ron no?

Todos asintieron y llamaron al orden a cada uno de los niños para que se sentaran en la mesa.

James se dirigió disimuladamente hacia su hermano que estaba al lado de Rose con quien hablaba tranquilamente y le pegó una colleja haciendo que el cuenco que sostenía volara por los aires junto al pan del interior. Todos los primos miraron hacia arriba observando el recorrido que realizaban las rebanadas y se pusieron rápidamente en movimiento intentando cogerlos al vuelo antes de que cayeran al suelo.  
Estaban haciendo un buen trabajo hasta que el recipiente fue a golpearle a Louis en la cabeza que no se había fijado en el objeto volador sin identificar que se le aproximaba por la espalda. La risa que les entró a todos dificultó la misión de los padres.  
Hasta que James notó un sudor frío recorriéndole por la espalda, algo que sólo podía significar una cosa e hizo que se levantara del suelo por el que se revolcaba con rapidez.

-Mamá, te prometo que esta vez sí, él empezó antes –dijo con un hilo de voz a su madre que lo miraba con los brazos en jarras.

La cena transcurrió sin más percances excepto por Louis que se empeñó en llevar el cuenco puesto a modo de sombrero el resto de la cena.  
La única que parecía en otra cosa era Hermione.  
Hasta que por fin a las diez de la noche hizo aparición Ron, quien fue recibido por protestas y en el caso de Hermione, una mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué vas tan lleno de polvo? ¿No habías ido a casa a cambiarte?

-Esto… Al final no. He estado en el trastero del ministerio y ahí dentro está todo lleno de telarañas y polvo, es la última vez que entró allí, menudas arañas…

-¿Y por qué has ido allí?

Pero Hermione fue silenciada por el resto de los hambrientos comensales.  
Cuando los adultos se pusieron a comer, empezó lo que Rose llamaba "la hora de las historias" ya que todos relataban historias vividas por los presentes, esa noche tocó el rescate de tío Harry de la casa de los Dursley en el coche volador.

-¡Menudo susto me llevé! Cuando os vi en un coche en un segundo piso.

-El susto me lo llevé yo cuando de repente bajo las escaleras y veo a Harry Potter desayunando en mi silla –le sonrió Ginny que comía con Al, como no, en brazos.

…

-¡Recuerdo que Fred y yo estuvimos practicando con cerrojos _muggles _todo un mes! Probábamos encerrándonos el uno al otro y hasta que no conseguíamos abrir no podíamos salir, creo que mamá creía que lo hacíamos para asustarla –dijo riendo George.

-¿Y qué quieres que piense cuando oigo unos porrazos en el desván y me encuentro con que habéis encerrado allí a un ghoul?

El aire estalló en carcajadas.

...

-¡La de veces que utilizasteis el coche y nadie se enteró! –exclamó Ron golpeando la mesa.

-Bueno eso no es del todo cierto, que recuerdo perfectamente ese día y lo que nos encontramos cuando llegamos a casa –murmuró George y ambos miraron sombríamente a su madre que hablaba con Fleur y Audrey en el otro extremo, con la pequeña Molly de cinco años que dormitaba en sus brazos.

-Sí pero nada comparado cuando Harry y yo fuimos volando a Hogwarts…

0ooo0

-Venga, papá cuéntanos, cuéntanos que pasó… -gemía Rose entre lágrimas.

-No, venga que ya es muy tarde y tenemos que ayudar a la abuela, y además os estáis quedando dormidos.

-Sólo es Al y él ya se pasa casi todo el día durmiendo.

Aunque aquello no era del todo cierto porque exceptuando Victoire, Dominique y ella misma el resto de sus primos dormitaban por la Madriguera. Louis con el cuenco todavía en la cabeza.  
Cuando terminaron de recoger el patio donde se había celebrado la cena y la cocina estaba limpia se fueron despidiendo.  
Los últimos que quedaron fueron Harry, Ron y sus respectivas familias.  
Ron se le acercó y le comentó en voz baja una vez que se hubo percatado de que Ginny, Hermione y su madre estaban inmersas en una conversación mientras esperaban a que los niños terminaran de recoger sus cosas dentro de la casa.

-Fui al departamento de catástrofes mágicas.

-¿Y…? –comentó Harry mientras fingía que recolocaba los calentadores del patio.

-Sí que trabaja allí un tal Blanc, pero tiene sesenta años y está medio sordo, no veas que difícil me resultó hablar con él.

-¿Y de Joe?

-No conocen a nadie con esa descripción y ese nombre, aunque no pude hablar con todos porque ya llegaba tarde y estaban a medio cerrar.

-De acuerdo volveremos a ir el lunes de nuevo… -dijo Harry cuando se acercaban a la cocina para ver a sus hijos.

No se percataron de que ni Ginny, ni Hermione le habían quitado los ojos de encima.

* * *

_Ala ya está XD Espero que al menos esto lo hayais entendido un poquito mejor, podríamos llamarlo un capítulo de relleno (aunque no es relleno XD) y que sepáis que habrá algún que otro más adelante y depende de la aceptación más aún o no XD_

_Sin más como siempre un muchas gracias por los reviews que me alegran el día, sobre todo después de un horroroso examen de ec. diferenciales..._

_En el siguiente capítulo:  
Más Harry y Ron, y podréis conocer más acerca de Lucy (que me encanta como personaje XD), que por lo menos no ha despertado ese odio que despertó Rachel en su día... y sigue despertando ¬¬ pero nada a quien el mundo es libre XD  
_

_Hasta pronto_

_¡Nox!_


End file.
